Manifest Destiny
by Cathy9
Summary: The day Mara feared has arrived: Sam is running for the Presidency.
1. Sam, I need a drink

January 5, 2020

The day Mara had been dreading for years finally arrived on a crisp cool January evening. The doorbell rang and Leo and the current Chair of the DNC were on the other side. Mara answered the door and briefly toyed with the idea of slamming it shut and exclaiming they had moved. Leo wasn't exactly sure what Mara was thinking, but he knew she was debating closing the door on them.

"Hello Mara, you've met Phil Chopard before haven't you?"

"Yes Leo I have, hello Phil. What can I do for you?"

"Is Sam home?"

"No." Mara lied.

"Hey Sweetie who's at the door?" Sam asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Nice try Mara. Hi Sam." Leo called from the door.

Sam walked over to the door when he heard Leo's voice. As soon as he saw Phil he knew why Mara didn't want to welcome them inside. He kissed her neck and asked them to have a seat.

"Sam, I need a drink, can I interest anyone in one?"

"Some coffee would be good. "Leo replied.

"I'll have some water." Phil stated.

"I'll have whatever you're having sweetie."

Sam rolled his eyes at Mara when he saw the tumbler full of Jack Daniels. He guessed she'd poured him a double and hers looked like a quadruple. She drained half the glass in her first sip and he gave her a look She responded by giving him a fake smile.

"So how is Jenna doing?" Leo inquired.

"Excellent, she defended her master's thesis before Christmas and is just finishing up her course work. She'll be done in March."

"Didn't you do a master's at Oxford Mara?"

"You know I did Leo. I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here for a chit chat Leopold."

"Sam, you've got an impressive record as a Senator and judging by your landslide victory in the last election you are enormously popular with Maryland voters. Have you given any thought to furthering your political career?"

"I've given it some thought Phil, as Leo knows. Do you have any thing specific in mind for me?"

Leo took a note out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. He read it and smiled softly, the memory of the first time he heard the words came floating back into his memory. He handed Mara the note. She opened it and recognized Jed's writing immediately. She didn't have to read the note to know what it said. She read it anyway: Sam, Don't be scared, you can do it. I believe in you. Jed.

Mara handed Sam the note back and finished the rest of her drink.

"Sam, the DNC would like you to run for President. We can't officially support you until after the convention but we think you are the best candidate for the job.."

"Thanks, I'd have to talk this over with my family. Can I get back to you in a week?"

"That would be fine Sam. I look forward to hearing from you. It's getting late we should leave. Thank you for the drink Mara, it was nice seeing you again."

"Drive safely Phil." Mara replied and stood up.

"I'm going to finish my coffee Phil. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Leo stated.

Sam walked Phil to the door and sat on the couch beside Mara. She was drinking his drink and looking straight through Leo. Sam gave Leo a sympathetic smile which elicited a chuckle from Leo.

"Mara, you knew this day would be coming." Leo said gently.

"That doesn't make it any easier to hear Leo. Am I so awful for wanting to keep my husband to myself? I don't sleep well when he's not in bed with me and you're asking me to send him off to a different town every night for what 10 months? "

"I know it's going to be hard Mara but..."

"But nothing Leo, this isn't even my damn country so you can't appeal to my sense of duty. I'm telling you both now, that I'm not going more than a few days without seeing my husband. The country better understand that they aren't getting a First Lady either. I've got a job, thank you very much."

"Mar, we can work out a schedule. I promised you that my family would always be my first priority and I have no intention of changing my priorities. I also don't expect you to give up your career to be a First Lady. You've never suited the East Wing. I can see you in the Sit. room but not hosting an arts tea or dedicating a monument. We'll make this work our way Baby."

"I'm going to make you sign a contract and get Ainsley to witness it."

"You two are the strangest couple I've ever met in my life."

"Thanks Leo, we try hard to be the best."

Leo shook his head at them both and finished his coffee. They talked about Matthew, Jenna and Mallory's two children for about an hour until Leo wished them a good night and let himself out. Sam locked the door, brought the glasses in to the kitchen and left them in the sink.

"Come to bed my love."

"Why? I'm not going to be able to sleep a wink."

"Me either but our bed is more comfortable than the couch."

"Sam, I don't want to compete for your attention."

"You'd win you know."

"After eighteen years, I bloody well better."

"Come to bed and we can start discussing your terms."

"You can be on the road one day a week." Mara stated as she got comfortable in his arms.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "If I actually thought that would work..."

"How about four days campaigning, three days at home then the reverse the following week."

"That could work."

"You're going to have to take Matty to Disney World before you start all of this. He's not going to understand why we can't go in June."

"I will and I'll book two weeks off in May for our beach house getaway."

"We do three weeks Sam."

"Come on Mara, two weeks is a long time during a Presidential campaign."

"Samuel, you begrudge me 7 lousy days after 18 years of marriage?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn everything around so you sound right and I sound like a world class creep if I don't agree."

"You'd be a jackass too."

"Mar, this isn't going to be easy is it?"

"Nope, you also have to be home every Sunday."

"As part of the 3 or 4 days or in addition to?"

"I'll give you a break, part of is fine."

"Anything else?"

"You will not miss Birthdays and you will not tell anyone to handle me. You understand that I can't campaign for you, even if I wanted to. Matty and Jenna will not be dragged into this. No press when you are ours."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sure I'll think of a lot more. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"I do, I want to be President Mara, I want to change the way this country is run."

"Then God help us both because we are going to need it."

Sam chuckled softly and left a kiss on her neck. "Go to sleep Mara."

"You're going to have to talk to Josh and Toby."

"I know, I'll call them in the morning. Go to sleep."

Sam woke up the next morning to an empty bed and sighed. He took a shower, got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Mara was sitting at the counter still in her PJ's sipping out of a mug.

"Tell me that is not coffee."

Mara gave him a look like he was insane. "Hot chocolate, I heard the coffee maker turn on though."

Sam poured himself a large mug of coffee and looked into the fridge. He took out two eggs and a loaf of bread. Mara heard the eggs crack but didn't look up to see what he was doing.

"So how many French toasts do you want?"

"Three, did you put cinnamon in with the egg?"

"Yeah, do you want to go wake Matty up?"

"No let him sleep, he rather have cereal in the morning anyway. Well I guess New Hampshire and Iowa are out."

"Iowa is, I might be able to squeak into New Hampshire."

"Sam, Josh has a contract with Capitol Beat, what if it's up in June? You're screwed."

"Didn't he start just as we got back from Anguilla? That was the end of January."

"I don't remember."

"I'll find out when I call him. Think he'd be up now?"

"Sam, eat breakfast first. It's not even eight yet."

Sam flipped the French toast and took out maple syrup for himself and Aunt Jemima Lite for Mara. After all these years, he still found it hard to believe that she hated pure maple syrup. They ate breakfast in silence. Sam washed the dishes, poured her a glass of orange juice and picked up the phone. She gave him a look and went to lie down on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Donna is Josh up?"

"He will be in a minute. Noah go wake your Dad up and tell him Sam is on the phone."

Noah turned around and yelled for Josh.

"Noah, I could have done that myself. Now go upstairs and wake him up."

A minute later Josh picked up the phone, still half asleep. "What Sam."

"I need you to run my Presidential campaign."

"Yeah sure, I'll call you later. Kay?"

Sam figured he'd give Josh ten minutes to realize what he had agreed to then call him back.

Josh got out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, tousled Noah's hair and gave Donna a kiss."

"So what did Sam want?"

"He wanted me to run his Presidential campaign." Josh said through a yawn.

The look on Donna's face told Josh that he should repeat what he had just said to himself. Donna watched him wondering how long it would take him to clue in. She could almost see his thought process from beginning tothe end when his dropped jaw.

"Holy crap! I need to call Sam back."

"Ya think?'

"Shut up Donna."

"Dad, it's rude to tell Mom to shut up."

"Noah is correct Joshua. I believe you owe me an apology."

"Sorry I was rude to you." Josh replied as he picked up the phone and dialed Sam.

"Hello."

"Hey you caught me half asleep."

"No really? You didn't seem too enthusiastic to me so I called Toby and..."

"Sam that's not funny. So you're really going to do this?"

"Yeah we are really going to do this. When are you available."

"I'll start pulling up all the filing dates for the primaries as soon as I get off the phone with you. We need to hire a staff, we need a base of operations, we need to start fund raising, we need you to announce..."

"Whoa Josh, what about your contract with Capitol Beat?"

"My last show is the first Saturday of February. Hey you can announce on my last show."

"Josh I think I need to announce before that. If I remember right there are 5 or 6 primaries before Michigan and that's before the tenth."

"You have a point. Let me go look up the filing dates while you call Toby. Get him to come down today. We'll start tonight over dinner. Your dining room can be our war room."

"Kay, I'll call you after I speak to Toby."

"Mara, can I send the jet to go pick up Toby?" Sam asked as he left the kitchen.

"Whatever." Mara mumbled.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be like this for the next nine years?"

"I'm in a bad mood so deal with it or get the hell out of my face."

"I give up, I'm going to the study."

Sam had just finished talking to Toby when Matthew poked his head in the study.

"Morning Daddy, I thought I heard your voice. How come you aren't at work yet?"

"I had work to do here first. There is a vote at two so I'll go in shortly. Sit down Matty, I want to talk to you."

"What's up Dad?"

"What's your schedule like at school next week? Any tests or assignments due?"

"No, are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah. What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room son. Jenna doesn't even know yet so I need you to ..."

"Forget what you're going to tell me."

"I've decided to run for President. It means I'm going to be away on the campaign trail for most of each week. It means that there is no way we can go to Disney World in June. So I thought we'd go next week instead."

"Wow, Mommy isn't going to be very happy when you tell her. She gets miffed when you are late for dinner."

"She's not very happy but she understands that running is very important to me. I've wanted to be President since I worked for Grandpa Jed."

"Is Mom going to go with us?"

"I'd like her to but I don't know if she'll be able to. Hopefully she can join us on the weekend. Do you have any questions?"

"Not now but I'm sure I'll think of something later. Who knows you are going to run?"

"Mom, Uncle Josh, Aunty Donna, Uncle Toby and Uncle Leo."

"You better tell Jenna or she'll be mad."

Sam looked at his watch, did the math and decided he'd try to speak to Jenna. He was just about to hang up when the phone was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi Sweetie, I thought you weren't home."

"I was doing laundry. Nice to hear from you. How's Mar and Matty doing?"

"Pretty good, you want to talk to Matty for a minute?"

"Sure."

Matthew talked to Jenna for five minutes then went downstairs to have breakfast. He noticed his mother on the couch and watched her for a minute. She seemed sad to him so he decided to cheer her up.

"Mommy."

"Yes my love?"

"I promise that when Daddy is on the road I'll give you lots of extra hugs so you don't get so sad."

"Oh Sweetie, you are the best son in the world. I love you so much. Now come give me a hug."

Matthew wrapped his arms around her, thrilled that he could make her so happy. "I love you too Mommy."

"So what kind of cereal do you want today?"

"Sugar Corn Pops. Are you coming to Disney with Daddy and I?"

"I'll have to meet you down there. Maybe I can fly in Wednesday night, If not I'll be there Thursday night."

"It's cool, today is a PA day and I get to spend next week in Disney."

"Sometimes I wonder where we got you. Your Dad and I both loved school."

"It's boring, we never do anything challenging."

"I'll talk to your teacher at the next conference. Come on I'll pour you a bowl of cereal."

"Can we make cookies later?"

"Sure, double chocolate or toffee or..."

"Plain old chocolate chip cookies are my favourite."

"Then that's what we'll make."

Sam made it to the Capitol just in time for the vote. After the vote he called Ginger into his office to tell her the news. She seemed relieved that Sam didn't want her to go on the road with him. Carol surprised him when she told him she'd be happy to be his press secretary as long as it meant she didn't have to leave Washington. Her decision put a dent in his plans but he'd have to deal with it. He made it home in time for dinner and Mara seemed to be in a better mood. Toby and Josh arrived mid dinner and Mara talked mostly about Mandy. After dinner, Mara packed up a large tin of cookies and told Sam they were going over to Ainsley's to draw up the contract.

"What contract? Toby asked as the door closed.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should have mentioned Mara's conditions."

"I'm going to need a drink for this." Toby muttered.

"You'll want a double."

"Sam?" Josh asked as he felt a headache starting.

"I can't involve the kids, can't have her public support, can't miss birthdays, I have to be home on Sundays and I can't be on the road more than four days a week. Actually I'm suppose to alternate four days on the road one week, four days home the next. "

"Sam, 3 days a week is impossible. Four is bad enough but there is no way we can do three. I'll have to talk to Mara."

"That won't work, she doesn't want to be handled. All communication with her has to come from me directly."

"Then call her at Ainsley's now." Toby grumbled.

Sam came back fifteen minutes later with a plate of cookies, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me, she wouldn't cave." Josh groaned.

"No she agreed, she reminded me that I have to take two weeks off in May for Anquilla."

"Two weeks? Is she trying to kill us?" Toby exclaimed.

"Hey she wants three weeks, I'm a jackass for not giving her a lousy week after 18 years of marriage. She also told me that we could have the 7th floor of Canada Place as headquarters."

"What's the rent?" Josh asked.

"A dollar a month. It's already Internet wired, there are about 40 desk sets and we can use the conference room on the empty 8th floor. Ainsley is going to write the contract up tomorrow."

"Wow, that leaves us with very little overhead. She's a pain in the ass but she comes in handy every so often."

"Josh, only I get to call her a pain in the ass. She's done a hell of a lot for you buddy."

"Sorry, so back to the primary schedule."

At ten Mara and Matty returned. Matty went upstairs to get ready for bed and Mara dropped a contract in front of Sam.

"Sign it."

Sam started reading the contract.

"What you don't trust me Samuel?"

"It's not that, I'd like to know what the conditions are. How will I know if I'm breaking the contract, if I don't know what's in it."

"Fine, give Matty ten minutes then go tuck him in. I'm going to read, don't be up all night. Good night Toby and Josh."

"Night Mara." They replied in unison.

Mara glanced sideways at Sam when he slid into bed a little after midnight. She finished reading the chapter she was on then closed her book.

"So you sent the hooligans home?"

"Yes I did. Your cookies were quite delicious."

"Matty and I made them this afternoon."

"I figured he helped because there are lots of extra chocolate chips."

"He kept dumping them in, even when I told him we had enough. He said you can never have enough chocolate. He formed them all and put them on baking sheets. We had fun."

"I'm sorry I missed it. Thanks for Canada Place, it solves one logistical nightmare, not to mention saving us a ton of money."

"I can't support you so the least I can do is give you a roof and four walls."

Mara cuddled up to Sam and he sighed, "I'm really going to miss you beautiful. How will I ever get a decent nights sleep?"

"I'll be using sleeping pills. You on the other hand will probably be so tired each night you'll fall asleep fully clothed."

"I didn't notice it in the contract but I'll call you every day."

"What do you think carrying a new dedicated cell phone was for. Only Jenna, Matty and I will have the number."

"Oh, We've decided that I should announce right after we get back from Disney. You'll be at my press conference right?"

"I can't Sam, my presence can be seen as the Canadian government endorsing a candidate. I'm going to talk to the Prime Minister and find out if I can even go as your wife to fund raisers. I can't solicit funds but I'm hoping I can eat a dinner with you."

"Shit, this is going to be even more complicated than I imagined."

"Sweetie when is anything ever easy for us? Which by the way, is why I'm positive you are going to win the election. My life would be too easy if you lost, you could go back to teaching and I'd have you to myself 24/7."

Sam chuckled, "So using your logic, I'll be President for two terms then."

"Of course, eight years in a fish bowl is worse than four."

"Geez I can tell Josh and Toby that we don't have to try very hard because I'm destined to win."

"Go ahead tell them, they'll laugh you out of the room. So what were you saying about Carol?"

"She doesn't want to leave Washington so I need someone to do press with the knowledge that they won't be coming to the White House."

"I don't blame her Sam, she has a family to think of. I can't believe Donna is letting Josh run away and join your circus. You forget that when you were all trekking across the country for Jed you were all young and single. You didn't have families to worry about. It's a good thing you wanted Ginger to stay here because as much as she loves ya, she loves her family more."

"She looked relieved when I told her. I guess we need to find crazy 30 year olds who will work 24/27 for peanuts."

"You should see if any of your old students are interested in working for the campaign."

"That is a brilliant idea. Ginger has the e-mail lists, I can compose a message and get her to send it out for me."

"It's more work for Ginger but you should get her to send one at a time, no cc's."

"Yeah that would look better. You sure you don't want to be my consultant?"

"I'm positive Samuel. Good night."

Mara tossed and turned a few times before wrapping her arms around Sam and using him as her pillow. Sam kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair. Mara was asleep quickly but the excitement of the day kept Sam awake for another hour.


	2. My Son Benedict Arnold

Mid Feb. 2020

Sam looked at his watch as he polished off his fourth slice of pizza. He knew he was in Michigan but he couldn't quite recall what city he was in. In the past two days he'd been in Jackson, Lansing, Battle Creek, Saginaw and points in-between. The Michigan primary was in two days and he wanted to win it. He'd come in second in Arizona, Delaware and South Carolina which was more than they had hoped for, considering he'd only been campaigning for 3 weeks. Josh and Toby wanted a strong showing in Michigan, to get Sam's name out there, because come election time Michigan held 18 electoral votes. He'd looked over his speech for the University of Michigan the next day and made a few adjustments. It still felt strange to be taking a red sharpie to Toby's writing.

He was tired for the first time in three weeks and it made him miss Mara even more than usual. Sam wished he was curled up in her arms instead of eating barely warm pizza in a nondescript hotel room. He finished chewing then picked up his cell phone from the bedside table. It rang four times before it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey." Sam sighed.

"Sam, you sound beat, where are you?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Michigan. I'm suppose to be speaking in Ann Arbour at eleven tomorrow so I have to be somewhere in the vicinity. "

"You must be tired, you usually know where you are staying. How's the hotel?"

"It's not the Ritz, no mini bar and I seriously think I have to tell Josh we need to upgrade hotels."

"You can afford to if you dip into your kept man fund." Mara laughed.

"Oh I'll be dipping into the fund. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What did you eat today?"

"I had bacon and pancakes this morning, a grilled chicken sandwich with fries for lunch and I ate 4 slices of pizza for dinner."

"Samuel, you need to be eating healthier, you body can only take so much crap. Do you remember what veggies, fruit, whole grains and proteins look like?"

"What's a veggie?" Sam asked wearily.

"Not cute, Seaborn. Shall I insist you bring a nutritionist along?"

"Oh yeah that would look good, I'd be the prima donna candidate."

"Then I suggest you pay attention to what you eat. Matty is still up, you want to talk to him?"

"What's he still doing up at eleven?"

"I let him eat pounds of sugar, drink beer and stay up all night long when you aren't here. We have been doing a Harry Potter movie marathon this week, we're on the Half Blood Prince."

"Ah, I don't want to interrupt the movie."

"It's a DVD you dork I can hit pause."

"Kay."

Mara brought the portable phone from the kitchen over to Matthew.

"It's your Dad."

Matthew picked up the phone as Mara hit pause. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi buddy, how was school today?"

"It was fine. Mommy made me the best lunch."

"Really, what did she make you?"

"A big chicken salad sandwich on a fresh baguette, carrots with dill dip, chocolate cookies and chocolate milk. Everyone wanted to trade lunch with me."

"Heck, I want to trade lunch with you. I had some M's last night and thought of you."

"Did you eat the green ones first or last?"

"What do you think?"

"I hope you did what I taught you to do. "

"I ate one green one first, one green one in the middle and finished with the remaining four green ones."

"I'm proud of you Daddy, you finally got it right. I feared you'd never live up to my expectations."

"Whoa, talk about intense pressure Matty. I 've never expected you to live up to any expectations."

"Obviously, I'm more demanding." Matty giggled.

"You are a little bugger, that's what you are."

"Mom, would say I'm a chip off the old block."

"Your mother is a nut case though, so you have to disregard most of what she says." Sam teased.

"I'm telling her you said that." Matty threatened.

"Tell me what Matty?" Mara asked.

"Buddy, remember who loves you the most."

"Daddy said that you are a nut case so I should ignore most of what you say."

"Matty!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not stupid, I'm sticking with the parent that feeds me."

Mara kissed him on the forehead and took the phone out of his hand.

"That's my boy. You are so not getting any when you get home Samuel."

"You're not going to feed Daddy?" Matthew asked. "He'll starve!"

"Your Dad knows what I mean son."

"You're killing me Mara."

"If you stopped saying stupid things, I wouldn't have to punish you."

"You know how much I enjoy having sex with you, why do you always have to go for the jugular?"

"I'm in to tough love. You want to say goodnight to your son?"

"Put the traitor on."

"Hey, Dad."

"My son, Benedict Arnold. Good night oh evil one."

Matthew laughed evilly, "Good night Daddy. Here's Mommy again."

"What did you call him?" Mara asked as she picked up the phone.

"Benedict Arnold."

"Sam, you're so bad. So what time will you be home on Saturday?"

"Early afternoon, around two."

" I'm going back to the movie, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, I love you."

"I love you too, night."

Sam walked in the door just before three on Saturday afternoon and found Matthew sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy! Congratulations on winning the Michigan primary."

"Thanks, where's your Mom?"

"She went down to the wine cellar to get something. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you win with only 43 of the votes. I'd think you'd need 80 or more."

"I got the most votes. Dan Cannon got 30, Mark Rubio 15, Paul Teno 7 and Dana Ducane got 5. Add them all together and you get 100 ."

"Oh. There's a piece of chocolate cake on the counter for you."

"Yum sounds like the perfect mid day snack." Sam went into the kitchen and dropped his fork when Mara walked in the room.

"Hi Sam."

"You are so evil Mara. I can't believe you would stoop so low..."

"Excuse me?"

"You cut me off then you greet me dressed like that. This is against the Geneva Convention."

Sam, I've read the Geneva Convention, in it's entirety a few times, I don't recall any article referring to what I'm allowed to wear."

"Smart ass!"

"Daddy said a bad word." Matthew announced as he headed to the fridge for a drink.

He looked at his mother who started laughing and his father who looked fit to be tied. He decided he didn't want to know what they were talking about and made a hasty retreat with a can of pop.

"How does he do it, he always catches me when I swear."

"I think he has swear radar. For your information, this is what I wore to brunch with Matty, Donna and Noah."

"Oh really."

"Yes and we got excellent service."

"I wonder why. Think it would have anything to do with all the cleavage and leg you are showing?"

"Could have been. I woke up and felt like wearing this. You didn't factor into the decision. If I wanted to be evil I would have told you that prior to your phone assassination on my character that I was making plans for today."

"Plans for today?"

"Yes, I would have pointed out that Matty was going over to Ainsley's for the day. I would have

mentioned that there was a new can of whip cream in the fridge and a jar of fudge sauce in the cupboard. Of course, you opened your big mouth so I stopped making plans."

"I love your plans though."

Mara smiled and gave Sam a hug and a kiss. He lengthened the kiss and she responded, playing with his hair.

"You need a shave and a hair cut Samuel."

"I guess, now back to..."

" Matty, you and Dad are going to get your hair cut. No stops for junk food, your Dad has eaten enough crap this week." She called out.

"Okay."

"Are you going to make up some new plans?" Sam asked with a sexy grin.

"No, I'm going to have a nap."

"You are by far, the most frustrating woman in the entire universe."

"Ah thanks, but flattery still isn't going to get you some. Now go get that hair cut." Mara hit him on the butt and went upstairs.

Sam and Matthew ignored Mara's no junk food order and stopped to have apple pie sundaes before going to get their hair cut. Matthew asked a few questions about life on the campaign trail and Sam asked about school while they waited for each other. On the way home, Sam decided that he should make a plan if he wanted to survive the weekend. He dropped Matthew off at Ainsley's who teased him about going on a suicide mission.

Sam found Mara asleep on top of the covers. She hadn't changed so he gently crawled beside her, sliding his hand under her top to caress her breasts. After a few minutes she moaned softly and turned towards him.

"Samuel, I was having a really peaceful sleep and you woke me up."

"Matty's over at Ainsley's."

"Do I have to go to Ainsley's if I want to go back to sleep?"

"I thought I'd plan your seduction for a change."

"Sam, did that plan involve proving you loved me by simply wrapping your arms around me and letting me go back to sleep? Think carefully before you answer, more than this weekend is riding on it."

Sam knew there was no way his plan would work and the thought of being cut off for more than the weekend was enough to make him utter what she wanted to hear. He pulled her into his arms and left a kiss on the top of her head.

"Go to sleep Mara."

He wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking or not but he was fairly certain he heard her mumble tomorrow Sam before she drifted off to sleep.

Sam heard Matthew calling that he was home just before six. He left Mara sleeping and went downstairs. Sam made them KD for dinner and they played video games until it was time for bed. Matthew mentioned that he'd seen their bedroom light on several times very early in the morning when he got up to go to the bathroom. Sam wondered how much sleep Mara was missing if she could sleep the day away. He carefully got back in to bed and played with her hair until he fell asleep.

Mara and Sam were awaken the next morning by their son's voice.

"Mommy, mommy?"

"Yes my love?" Mara responded as she stretched and turned to face her son.

"Can I go skating with Sam?"

"How are you going to get there?"

"Ryan will pick me up in half an hour. We'll probably go to lunch and maybe see a movie."

"So it would be a good thing if I said yes."

"A very good thing. It would make your day easier because you wouldn't have to feed me."

Mara chuckled, "I want you home for dinner at 6:30 so don't get a jumbo popcorn, a chocolate bar and licorice."

"How about licorice and a large pop?"

"That's fine with me, I just don't want you ruining your appetite. Dress properly and say hello to Ryan and Sam. Remind her that we are having tea Thursday."

"I will, see ya later gators."

"It still amazes me that a ten year old boy still calls you mommy regularly."

"Don't you dare dissuade him! I love it when he calls me mommy. He loves hearing yes my love, so it's mutually beneficial."

"The two of you are very cute together. Today's Parent should come interview you both."

"No thanks, there is going to be enough publicity thanks to you."

"Don't worry, we plan to keep you out of the limelight as much as possible."

"Good, you should tell Toby that the first rule of communications is don't piss Mara off."

"Toby already knows that."

"So what are you going to make me for breakfast?"

"I've been on the road all week and you want me to make you breakfast?"

"I don't care if it's eggs, an omelet or French toast. I don't want cold cereal, toast or porridge."

"You are a demanding wench."

"Yes, but you love me for it. A meek and mild woman would bore you to tears. You like your woman with sass and I'm the sassiest of them all. Now be a good little boy and get me breakfast."

"What will my reward be?"

"I'll consider lifting your no sex ban."

"No, I want you to guarantee you'll lift it."

"No, consideration is all you get. If I have to go get my own breakfast, I don't think I'll have the energy to have sex for a month."

Sam wanted to slap the smug look of her face but he knew she had him. He couldn't remember ever having the upper hand in eighteen years of marriage. He tried the withholding card a few times but it never had an effect on Mara. He was always the one who suffered, anytime he tried to get her. He shot her a look and left the bedroom heading downstairs.

Twenty minutes later Sam found her sitting on the bed in his robe. He placed a tray of French toast, orange juice and syrup infront of her. Neither of them said much during breakfast and when she was finished Mara thanked him.

"Going to take a shower?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to take a long bubble bath."

"Go hit the tub, I'll bring the dishes to the kitchen"

"You can join me if you wish."

It took every ounce of will power Sam had to decline her offer. "Thanks, but I better check my e-mail's. I didn't even look at the computer yesterday."

"Suit yourself, but the view is much better with my offer."

"The view is vastly superior but duty calls. Hopefully, I'll have another chance to enjoy the view."

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied coyly.

After she finished her bath Mara applied orange scented lotion to her arms and legs. She walked into the study naked with the bottle in her hand.

"Sweetie, you want to do my back please?"

Sam looked up and the pencil he had in his mouth hit the floor. His eyes swept her body as a appreciative grin spread across his face. He stood up and took the bottle out of her hand leaving it on the table.

"I'll put this on later. As amazing as it smells it doesn't taste so great."

"What makes you think you get to taste me?" Mara said with a devilish grin.

"Oh dear God, please give me a break Mar." Sam pleaded.

"Samuel, you are sad. I hope you know you are getting pity sex."

"Works for me." He replied as he stepped forward and whisked her in to his arms carrying her to their bedroom.

"Sam, will you leave my breasts alone!" Mara muttered as she tried to take a short nap afterwards.

"But the girls really missed me hon."

"You said hello numerous times, trust me they are fine."

"They tell me they'd like some whip cream. I'd be happy to run downstairs and..."

"They belong to a nut case though so you have to ignore most of what they say."

The look Mara gave him could have freezed North America in an instant. He felt a chill to his bones and knew he'd be lucky if Mara didn't force him to spend the night on the couch.

"You should be down on your knees thanking me for having pity on you but no you've got to push it further. I hope you enjoyed yourself because it will be a cold day in hell before you get anymore."

Sam did his best to contain his frustration and thought for a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "I'm sorry that I find you sexier now than the day we met. I'm sorry I love having sex with you. I'm sorry I miss you body. I'm sorry you are in such a bitchy mood after sex."

"I'm going to make dinner." Mara replied flatly and left the bed.

Sam put the pillow over his face and screamed in to it. He loved Mara but times like these he'd happily choke her to death. He'd never met anyone as frustrating and stubborn in his entire life.

Mara prepared a large plate of her signature nachos and grilled chicken and vegtables for fajitas. She had just put the sour cream and salsa in bowls when she heard the door open.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, my love?"

"I brought Sam home for dinner." Matthew yelled back.

Mara came out of the kitchen with a tray and placed it on the table. She gave Samantha a big hug and a kiss.

"So did you guys have fun?"

"Yes, but we skipped the movie for the arcade instead. I wiped the floor with Matty at Pacman."

"I doubled your pinball score though, three times in a row." Matty replied with a take that look.

"Yum looks like Mexican for dinner. Are you sure it's OK I stay Aunty Mara?"

"You are always welcome Sam. Both of you go wash your hands and Matty tell your Dad to get his butt down here."

"So how is my favourite God daughter?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'm your only God daughter Uncle Sam, I better be your favourite."

"I see you've inherited your mother's sass gene."

"You better believe it. Mom was telling me the other day how she use to threaten you in the West Wing by shoving your chair into your desk."

"Yes, your mother was evil. I should have been more serious about firing her all those times."

"Ah, but you never did because you loved her."

"Almost as much as you love Mommy, Dad?"

"It's a different type of love Matty. Ginger and I always got along great, but when Cathy left she risked her job by telling Toby she was working for me. She was very patient and encouraging when I lost my sight and she quickly became one of the few people I'd trust with my life. She still annoys me on a daily basis but I'd be lost without her."

"Mom occasionaly tells us she's going to call Princeton and Duke and tell them to revoke your degrees because you are too stupid to have earned them." Sam laughed.

"I'll have to remember to fire her on Monday. I should have kept track of how many times I've fired her over the years. It has to be some sort of a record."

"Stop hogging the sour cream Samuel." Mara stated.

The conversation over diner was lively and after dinner the kids put in a movie while Mara and Sam went upstairs. Mara took care of administrative work she'd let pile up while Sam looked at his schedule for the up coming week.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Early March 2020

Matthew woke up with a start and quickly looked around to ensure he was in his room and not on a street. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided he'd sleep better in his parent's bed. He quietly stepped into the room and was surprised to find the bed empty. He checked the bathroom and wandered back down the hall. He padded downstairs and found the kitchen light on. He spotted his mother spooning KD into a bowl.

"It's 2:30 in the morning Mommy and you're eating KD?"

"I couldn't sleep and I'm hungry. What the heck are you doing up at this hour?"

"I had a bad dream and I wanted to sleep in your bed, but you weren't there."

"Oh sweetie, what was your bad dream about?"

"I don't remember." Matthew lied.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you want to get a fork and split this with me?"

Before Mara, could sit down on a stool, Matthew, was beside her with a fork. She chuckled and pushed the bowl between them.

"Mommy you're 54 and Dad's 51 right."

"Yes, why?"

"You don't look like it."

"Thanks, how old do you think I look?"

"55." He replied with a serious face.

Mara pricked his hand with her fork.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, how old did you say I was? I didn't hear you!"

Matthew made sure his hands were out of reach and grinned at his mother. "60."

Mara gave him the evil eye, "Matthew Tobias Seaborn, I'm not amused."

"I'm only kidding Mommy, you look about 35 or 36. I'm also not just saying that so you won't hurt me."

"Sweetie, when have I ever hurt you? Other than the odd slap upside the head."

"It's a figure of speech Mommy. Jenna is coming home next week."

"I know, I can't wait for her to get home."

"I'm going to have to tell her that I think she's being unfair."

"Why?"

"She's been gone for 2 years and she is only going to spend one week at home before joining Dad on the campaign trail. She didn't even want to stay for a week. I heard you telling her she had to spend at least one week at home. I bet Jacob is mad at her and I don't blame him."

"Tell her how you feel them Matty. I'm not happy about it but she is an adult now and she has to think about her future."

"I guess, but it still sucks."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's a lesson you are going to learn over and over again. Life sucks sometimes."

"Can we have your pizza for dinner tomorrow?" Matthew asked not wanting to think about how many other times life was going to suck.

"Sure, I suggest we both head to bed. You can have your Dad's side of the bed if you want."

"Can I have Tedzy too?"

"You know you are the only person I'd give up Tedzy for."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"As if I could say no, now." Mara replied as she gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

Matthew practically bounced into bed and had Tedzy in his arms before Mara could sit down on the bed. She rubbed Tedzy's ears and covered her son up. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard her son.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my love?"

"In your heart of hearts, you don't want Daddy to win do you?"

Mara turned to face him, "In my heart of hearts, I just want your Dad to be happy. I wish he didn't want to do this, but I've known since the day I met him, that one day he'd be President."

"If Dad doesn't win I'll be relieved. I like the freedom we have now. If he wins, I'll have agents following my every move."

"True, we will be living in a fish bowl but you forget you have me on your side."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever notice how people rarely, if ever mess with me? Now imagine when I lay down the law that you are officially off limits. I tease your Dad all the time about how stupid Americans are but do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to mess with me when it comes to you?"

Matty thought about it for a second and started giggling. "You'd tear their limbs off one by one, force feed them to the person and then announce the torture was about to begin."

"At the very least." She replied with a smile.

She had a hard time falling asleep without Tedzy to cuddle and ended up taking a sleeping pill.

A few days later Sam walked into the house a little after nine and found Mara and Matty curled up on the couch.

"Hey buddy..."

"Shhs, Mommy is sleeping."

"She fell asleep during Grease? That's one of her favourite movies."

"I know, but she had a pain in her side or her back or both and took a pill for it. It knocked her out."

"How come you haven't moved?"

"Mom's got her arms around my waist. I thought I'd be here all night."

"Let me go change then I'll show you how to escape your mother's grasp."

Sam came down the stairs ten minutes later carrying Tedzy. "Watch and learn son."

Sam pulled Mara's hands off Matty's waist then put Tedzy in her arms. She pulled the bear closer to her and stayed asleep.

"See, all you have to do is give her something to hold when you move and she doesn't wake up."

"Yeah but Tedzy was upstairs."

"A pillow or the throw would have worked too. So is there any food for me or do I need to order something?"

"Mommy made a ton of chicken salad the other day. You can make yourself a sandwich and there is some Greek pasta salad left from dinner. In fact, I'll have some pasta salad with you."

Matty put a large chunk of feta in his mouth and moaned. Sam cut his sandwich and sat down on the stool next to his son.

"I see more and more of your Mom in you every day. You think like her, you act like her and you love the same foods. Mar can never eat feta cheese without moaning at some point."

"I don't have her temper though." Matty replied with a grin.

"No, luckily you have my temperament."

"You really think I'm just like Mommy?"

"Yes, I do. So how about a game of chess?"

"I want to be black this time."

After a hard fought game that Sam finally won, Matthew went upstairs to change for bed. Sam entered the living room and bent down to leave a kiss on his wife's lips. Mara stirred, opened one eye and smiled.

"Time for bed sleeping beauty."

"When did you get home?"

"A couple of hours ago. Matty's gone to change for bed."

"How did Tedzy get into my arms?"

"I taught Matty how to get away from you without waking you up."

"You taught our son how to bait and switch me?"

Sam could tell by her tone that she wasn't very happy. "The poor boy would have been stuck in a very uncomfortable position all night if I hadn't arrived. It's an important survival skill for any man."

"A survival skill? I suggest if you want to survive the night that you find a way to make this up to me."

Sam dropped to his knees and engaged her in a long kiss. "I missed you. How about breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

"Not bad for starters, what else do you have?" Mara asked with a tiny smirk.

"Have I told you lately that you are sexier than the day I met you?"

"Prove it."

Sam smiled sexily at her before giving her a long tender kiss that was interrupted from the stairs.

"Ewe, you guys are always sucking face!"

"Matty, you should be thrilled that your parents are still madly in love with each other. You're not going to be a child of divorce." She stated.

"Yeah, well my young eyes can't take R rated material so I'm going back to my room."

"Sweetie, in a few years I'm going to walk in on you and some pretty girl kissing on the couch."

"I highly doubt that Mom. I'm not in to PDAs."

"Whatever, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Once he's in bed, I'll continue my demonstration."

"Help me up." Mara extended her hand and Sam helped her up.

"Matty said you were in pain?"

Mara pointed to her side and lower back, describing the type of nagging pain she was experiencing that occasionally turned into a sharper pain. She told him that she must have pulled something and that the pills helped but they made her sleepy.

"I promise I won't try to entice you into fulfilling your wifely duties."

"Sam, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"I think I'm going to be really grateful that I dodged a bullet. You are a kind and generous wife."

"That's better, I want an omelet in the morning."

"You're wish is my command, beautiful."

"I'm going to tuck our son in. I'll meet you in bed."

Mara sat down on the side of Matty's bed and picked up the stuffed Donkey from Josh that had been his constant companion since birth. She whispered into Ralph's ear and placed him in his arms.

"Ralph promised to keep your bad dreams away tonight. He is going to bite them away."

"You are silly Mommy, but I love you anyway."

Mara leaned in a left a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Matthew. Sweet dreams."

Sam had just started to crawl into bed when Mara entered the room. She went to the bathroom and then joined him, being careful to not twist her back the wrong way. Sam waited until she was settled to wrap his arms around her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh by the way, attempt to pouch one more member of my staff and I'll end your campaign without breaking a sweat."

"You heard about Ed and Larry."

"Yes, Margaret called me wondering where she could track you down to hurt you. They did a great job for the foundation and now Margaret is scrambling to replace them."

"Sorry, but I needed them sooner rather than later. I'll send Margaret some flowers."

"Don't be surprised if she finds you and beats you with them."

"Did you get an answer about fund raising dinners yet?"

"Yes, the PM is very pleased with how I've handled the situation thus far and would like me to stay away until after the convention. He'd like me to limit my appearances but said that I was your wife and it was understandable that I'd want to be with you. Jon offered to throw you a big dinner."

"Yeah, Josh got the call. It will be scheduled for two weeks after the convention. It should be a fun and profitable evening."

"Kay, enough shop talk. I think we should take Matty skating tomorrow. I don't want you to loose all the skating skills I've taught you over the years."

"You just like laughing at me when I fall on my ass."

"It's not the falling so much as the struggle not to fall that is funny. We haven't gone skating together in nearly a year."

"If I agree will you forgive my comment?"

"I'm feeling compassionate tonight so yes."

"Hey?"

"Hay is for horses. What's up?"

"You left your hair in a braided ponytail."

"So?"

"So, playing with your hair is one of my favourite ways to fall asleep. I've been gone for a week and you are going to deprive me of ..."

"For crying outloud, you are such a big baby." Mara sighed and pulled the two hair elastics out of her hair. "There. Is the big baby happy now?"

"Very happy Mrs. Grumpy."

Sam and Matthew had stopped skating to watch Mara soar across the ice. Her stroking was effortless as she turned and launched herself into a triple lutz, landing a moment later as if it was a tiny hop. Matthew noticed that more people had stopped and were now watching his Mom in a long spin combination. As usual, she was oblivious to the attention. She entered her own little world every time her blades hit the ice. She was in the middle of a spiral sequence when Matthew waved at her. She stopped and skated over to her husband and son.

"Mommy, you should be in the Olympics!"

"Thank you sweetie. I miss skating, I need to do this more often."

"They have open skating every night of the week Mommy, we should have a weekly date."

"I'd love to have a weekly date with the most handsome man in DC."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Dad." Matty replied with a smirk.

"You mister, have turned into a wise ass."

"Maybe, but you swore again Daddy."

The laughter Mara had been holding in came out and she hugged her son. Sam had put on his wounded face which only made her laugh more. She finally stopped and smiled at Sam.

"Sorry Sweetie, but you were demoted to the second most handsome man in DC when our son was born. I'd make you hand over the sash, but I never gave you one in the first place."

"Ah, damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Mara asked as she noticed a flash go off.

"It seems we have a photographer budding into our private life."

"Then let's give him one hell of a shot." She replied and pulled Sam towards her to engage him in a long kiss.

"Eww, gross! Rent a room!" Matthew hissed.

Mara started laughing mid kiss and ended it, turning to grab her son's hands and spin him around a few times.

"I've come to the conclusion that both of you enjoy embarrassing me."

"It's a parents job to embarrass their children. It's also fun."

"You're mean Mommy."

"Thank you, it's a skill I work hard at to perfect."

Matthew knew he'd never win a war of words with his mother. As best he could tell, no one ever won a war of words with her.

"Can we go for apple pie sundaes after?" He asked.

"Yum, sounds good to me." Sam replied joining them at center ice.

"Sorry, but I thought we'd go to Cocoa Loco instead."

"You haven't made your caramel brownies in ages Mar."

"Mommy made them 2 weeks ago."

"Yet neither of you thought to save some for me? I really feel the love." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sam, no one forced you to run for President. You miss things when you aren't around."

He was surprised that the normal hostile look in Mara's eyes when he complained about missing something was gone. Sam figured she had resigned herself to the fact that he was running which actually worried him more.


	4. Officer Jenna of the Food Police

Mid April 2020

Sam had been winning democratic primaries left, right and center across the country. He was currently traveling through Pennsylvania on his way to Altoona after two speeches in Pittsburgh. With each primary he won, there seemed to be more media attention thrust upon him. The convention was still months away, but he already had a reporter from every major network and five newspaper reporters on a media bus following his every move. A producer from PBS had met him in Pittsburgh to ask permission to film his travels for a documentary that would air after the elections. Josh was for it, Toby against it, Jenna was still weighing the pros and cons as was Carol. Sam didn't know what he thought, he planned on talking about it with Mara when he finally got home in three more days.

"Toby, where are we going after Altoona?" Sam asked as his friend walked down the aisle of the customized bus.

"Harrisburg, York then Philly. You've got to do something about that daughter of yours. I swear if she gives me one more celery stick, I'm going to kill her with my bare hands!"

"I heard that and I'm impervious!" Jenna shouted from the back of the bus.

"I'm serious Sam." Toby mumbled before walking away.

Sam waited a second and looked back to make sure Jenna and Toby couldn't see what he was about to do. He pulled out a well concealed French mint bar and gobbled it up. Mara had instructed Jenna to keep a watchful eye over what the boys were eating, but he was sure Jenna had gone overboard. He kept meaning to complain to Mara but the last week had been almost unbearable. He looked back at Jenna after licking his lips and noticed she had put her ear phones in. He decided now was the time to speak to his wife and he called her at the Embassy.

Mara had been suffering through a meeting with Lorna from the DNC and she was getting more angry by the second. She had stopped listening to her and was thinking about ways to kill her. The phone rang and Mara grabbed it before the first ring stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I'm just sitting here wondering if I'm going to get Lorna's ass fired today or tomorrow." Mara replied loudly.

"Who is Lorna?"

"A know it all peon from the DNC, who wanted me to know that I'm a horrible wife who may cost you the election. She is stupid enough to suggest I quit my job because your campaign should be the focus."

"Just remember you don't look good in prison orange. I'll give Phil a call and give him shit."

"So how is it going?"

"Not bad but you've got to have a word with Jenna. Toby is ready to kill her and I may not stop him."

"What is Miss Thing doing now? Is she editing Toby over his shoulder again?"

"No, she's taken this food police thing to an insane level. She is constantly changing any food order we make or if we actually get to order, something totally different arrives that she had pre arranged. I really wanted French toast this morning and I got an egg white omelet served to me. I don't think being allowed to order what ever the hell we want for one meal a day would be that unreasonable."

"I'll talk to her. You have to remember that keeping you all healthy is important."

"I know. So what are the odds of you making caramel brownies for my return?"

"I'll consider it. Did I tell you Abbey is coming down Sunday night for a few days?"

"No, where is she going to stay?"

"I'll send Jenna over to Jacob's."

"You know I'm still not happy about her spending every first night home at his place."

"Sam, she's a big girl and I'm sure they aren't having wild sex every single second. "

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Sam replied sarcastically.

Mara laughed, then remembered Lorna was still in her office. "Hold on a sec, Sam."

"Lorna, get the hell out of my office this instant and I suggest you start printing resumes out because you'll be looking for a new job."

The look Mara gave her propelled her out of the office in less than ten seconds. Mara stuck her head out the door to speak to Leslie.

"Leslie, if anyone from the DNC calls again, you can't make an appointment for them."

"Kay, I'll ask for details latter Boss."

"Sorry about that Sam." She stated as she opened up a can of Dr. Pepper.

"That sounds carbonated, whatcha drinking?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"I barely remember what pop tastes like, I miss it. I take it you are going to call Phil too."

"Yes, when I get off the phone with you. On to a better subject, do you miss me?"

"Of course, I miss you. I spend most nights dreaming about you."

"Aww, you know If I'm not addicted to sleeping pills by the time you win this thing, it will be a miracle."

"I tried one the other night and while it worked I felt like crap until four p.m. I don't think my system likes them."

"My system has no trouble with them. Matty is still having nightmares and I'm not sure I believe him when he says he doesn't remember what they are about."

"I'll call him later tonight and see if I can get anything out of him. So can you reign Jenna in?"

"Yeah, I'll give her a call after I speak to Phil. How can you handle not drinking pop?"

"Well she hasn't deprived me of coffee yet so I'm surviving. Pop is your caffeine source, that's why you can't live without it."

"True, I was looking at your web site earlier, Jenna really has turned it around. Your blog is actually one of the ten most popular ones. The ask the Senator part is amazing because you have actually answered so many questions on such a wide variety of topics. By the way, I love the answer to favourite singer and song."

"Well it's true, you singing Ave Maria brings me to tears every time. Jenna gave me lots of points for that one, she thought it was so sweet."

"So does she ask you every question you get after she filters them?"

"She usually starts by reading the ones she thinks she knows the answers to and I correct her if she's wrong, then we move on to the rest. That's what I spend my Thursday nights doing."

"Well, it's getting you attention and bringing in web contributions so you can't complain about it."

No, I don't actually mind it, Jenna gets to learn more about me. She's working on a FAQ section whatever that is."

Mara started laughing, "Sam, it's not some tax code or anything your over active mind was trying to figure out. Think of computer short form lingo, it means frequently asked ..."

"Questions, I feel stupid now."

"Why? You've done a lot more idiotic things in your life, like agreeing to start a fire with Josh in the Mural room or the time you..."

"Ha, you're so funny. On that note, I'm going to let you go yell at Phil so you can call the food police off our backs. I want a decent meal tonight. I love you and I'll call Matty tonight."

"Love you too and I'll talk to you later, gator."

Mara hung up the phone with a satisfied grin on her face. Phil apologized several times and promised Lorna was acting on her own, without any direction from anyone at the DNC. He promised she'd be reprimanded and fired. Jenna called the boys weak, sissy, vegetable fearing geeks which made Mara laugh but she finally convinced her to give them a break for one meal a day. An hour later, Matty's principal was on the phone telling her that his teacher had kicked him out of class for not reading a class book during reading time. She told the principal she was on her way and would make it in time for recess so she could talk to the teacher too. She wondered if he was writing or drawing instead, but couldn't believe her ears when Matty told her what he was doing. It took every once of will power she had to stop herself from demanding the teacher be fired on the spot.

"Mrs. McLean, does it really matter what my son reads as long as he reads? I wasn't aware that Shakespeare was no longer considered educational."

"I'm sorry, I was just told that he was reading inappropriate material, Miss Fallowfield never explained what Matthew was reading."

"I've spoken to Miss Fallowfield numerous of times about how bored Matthew was and requested enrichment material. My requests have fallen on deaf ears. I'm certainly not going to punish my son for taking matters into his own hands. In fact, I'm proud of you Matthew."

"Thank you Mommy. Mrs. McLean, I wasn't disturbing anyone and I was making notes like we are suppose to. I told Miss Fallowfield, two weeks ago, that I had read everyone of the class books more than once."

"Recess begins in five minutes, Miss Fallowfield should be with us shortly."

"Mrs. McLean, could Matthew run up to the library and choose a book? I'd like to speak to you in private."

"Sure, Matthew you may go to the Library, get a pass from Mrs. Wheels. Please come back right after recess is finished."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mara smiled at her son and waited for the door to close behind him. Matthew grinned to himself because he knew Miss Fallowfield was about to get a taste of his Mom when she was upset.

"Miss Fallowfield, is obviously not trained to handle exceptional students. I would like Matthew to be switched to a teacher who is qualified or I will be withdrawing my son."

"I'll make arrangements and Matthew will be in a new class by Monday."

The last thing Mrs. McLean wanted was trouble from Mara. Truth be told, she found her to be very intimidating and given the amount of money the Seaborn family donated to the school, she wanted to keep them happy. She also totally disagreed with Miss Fallowfield kicking Matthew out of her class.

"Matthew will be back in on Monday then. I'm sure he'll learn more in the next three days, than he has in the last two weeks."

"I'm really sorry about this Ambassador Whitford, I hope we didn't inconvenience you too much."

"I had to cancel two meetings and my time is very valuable. I understand this is not your fault, but I will be lodging a complaint against Miss Fallowfield with the board."

"Could I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you."

The door opened and Miss Fallowfield didn't like the look on her principals face. She informed the teacher that they would discuss the situation after school and yielded the floor to Mara. She gave her a piece of her mind, let her know that a complaint was going to be lodged against her and then stated that Matthew would be leaving. She thanked the principal for properly handling the matter and went to collect Matthew and his knapsack.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Matthew asked when he saw her enter the library.

"We are leaving, go get your knapsack and put all your personal belongings inside."

"I'm not coming back here?"

"You will be in a new class on Monday, until then you'll come in to work with me."

"Cool, I get to do school work like Jenna did."

"For three days. You will finish the school year out and over the summer we'll be talking about next year."

"Whatever, can we stop off to get some chocolate milk and some chips?"

"I've got chocolate milk in my fridge but you can get a bag of chips. We'll be at the office until about six tonight."

Mara was changing into her pajamas when the phone rang a little after nine.

"Matty, get that! It's probably your Dad."

Ten minutes later Matty told his Mom to pick up the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Mara, let me just clarify something, I am Matty's father, correct?"

"I think so." Mara teased.

Sam chose to ignore her, "When did we decide that I had no say in our son's education?"

"Good grief! If I was permanently yanking Matty out of school, I'd think about informing you. Today was all about the parent who is around, doing what is best, when it needs to be done. If you don't like it, too bloody bad."

"Ouch, you could have at least called to tell me."

"I planned on telling you that he was being placed in a new class, when you got your ass home."

"Oh."

"This is going to sound harsh, but for four or five days a week I'm a single parent which means I'm in charge."

Sam wasn't in the mood to argue with her so he just dropped the subject. "Well I'm going to bed, talk to you tomorrow."

"Night."

Matty was driven straight from his second day in grade seven home. Abbey had never made the trip down because she caught a bad cold. He had been told Mara went home feeling sick around two. He entered the house, checked the answering machine, drank half the carton of chocolate milk and headed upstairs. He dropped his knapsack on his bed and went to check on his mother. She was lying on top of the bed staring at the wall.

"How are you feeling Mommy?"

"Not great, I feel awful and my side is killing me again. I'm going to try sleep the rest of the night away. Sorry about dinner but..."

"I've got dinner covered, don't worry. If you are going to bed young lady you need to put your PJ's on."

"Yes, Dad." Mara chuckled.

"I'm coming back in ten minutes to tuck you in."

Matty retrieved twenty dollars from his secret hiding place and called Sal's to order pizza for dinner. He ran downstairs with the money and a plate for Brad who was on duty in the security booth. Brad was happy to have pizza for dinner over his sandwich. He promised Matty he'd signal with a flashlight when the delivery was made so as not to use the phone and risk waking Mara up.

Once the pizza arrived, Matty polished off two root beers and four slices of pizza before watching TV and going to bed. He was deep in a wonderful dream where he had been locked inside a Jelly Belly factory when he heard his Mom's voice. He flicked on his bedside light and was shocked by what he saw. Mara was pale as a ghost and was trembling.

"Mommy!"

"Call Ainsley and ask her if she could take me to the hospital. Something is very wrong."

Matty touched her hands and they were freezing. "Sit down on my bed Mommy."

As soon as she sat down, he covered her with his polar fleece throw and dialed Ainsley.

" Uncle Tom, sorry to call so late, it's Matty. I need to talk to Aunty Ainsley."

"Matty what's wrong?"

"Mommy is really sick, she can't stop shaking and her hands are frozen solid. Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll let myself in. Go get her purse and make sure she has shoes on. Meet me downstairs."

"Kay."

Matty found her purse on a chair and grabbed her penny loafers. He slipped them on her feet and gave her a kiss.

"Everything is going to be fine Mommy. Ainsley is on her way. Can you walk downstairs?"

"Yes."

Mara was rushed into the ER as soon as they arrived and Matty fished out her cell phone to call his Dad while Ainsley gave the admittance nurse all of Mara's information so they could find her in the computer. Matty noticed it was 4:50 am and wondered why Sam didn't hear the phone and pick it up. He left a message and sat down in the waiting room. Ainsley kept him company until the doctor came out.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lass. We have a few more tests to run but it looks like your Mother has a bad kidney infection. If the remaining tests come back as I think they will, I'll give her antibiotics that should clear it up in a few days. I'll let you know as soon as the test results come back."

"Can I see her?"

"Not now, she'll be going for a test in minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Lass, we'll be waiting." Ainsley replied.

Around 5:30 Matty tried Jenna's cell phone and after the sixth ring, it picked up.

"What?" She sighed into the phone.

"Jenna, it's me..."

"Matty, what's wrong?"

"Mommy has been taken to the hospital and Dad didn't pick up his cell phone earlier."

"Oh God what's wrong? Do they know yet?"

"The doctor thinks it's a really bad kidney infection but he has to do a few more tests to be sure."

"I'll go wake Dad up. Are you on your phone?"

"No Mom's cell."

"Kay, one of us will call you back. Don't worry squirt, she'll be fine."

"Just get Daddy to call." Matty stated and hung up.

Ainsley offered to get Matty a hot chocolate from the coffee machine and he accepted. About ten minutes later Mara's cell phone rang.

"Dad, why wasn't your phone on?" Matty asked instead of saying hello.

"Sorry, I thought it was. What happened?"

"Mommy wasn't feeling very good last night and she said her side was hurting again. She woke me up around 4:30 and asked me to call Aunty Ainsley. She looked awful Dad, she was really pale and she couldn't stop shaking. When I touched her hands they were freezing. Aunty Ainsley drove us to the hospital and the doctor is doing tests now. He thinks it might be a bad kidney infection."

"What hospital?"

"Geez Dad, what hospital do we go to every time you or Mom hurt yourself?"

"Cute brat, I'll be at GW as soon as I can."

"Kay, I'll let Mom know when they let me see her. Hurry up!"

"I will. See you in a few hours."

A little after seven, Dr. Lass returned to confirm that Mara had an acute kidney infection and they were treating her with antibiotics and gave her a fluid IV. He told them that they'd keep Mara for most of the day, to watch her and let her get some sleep because she was exhausted. They were sending her up to room 212. Ainsley tried to talk Matty into going for breakfast with her but he refused to move. She finally gave up and told him she'd go get them egg mcmuffins and meet him in her room. He wasn't really hungry but the look Ainsley gave him made him agree immediately. Matty thought only his mom had that look in her arsenal. He surprised himself by eating two mcmuffins and a hash brown.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Ainsley teased.

"I guess I'm like you, I can't resist food in front of me." He teased back.

"Your Dad is right, you are a wise ass."

Matty laughed, "What do you expect considering who my parents are. Mom is the queen of the zing but Dad isn't too shabby either."

"Your mom is a natural, and so is Jenna. Sam has to work at it. Why don't we both try to take a little nap."

"I'll try but I doubt it."

An hour later, Ainsley was snoring lightly and Matty was counting the ceiling tiles for the twentieth time. He gave up a short time later and sat down in the chair beside Mara's bed and held her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand a few minutes before she opened her eyes. She looked around to see where she was then smiled at her son.

"So it's a kidney infection."

"An acute one, you scared me mommy."

"Sorry sweetie, I scared myself. I've never experienced anything like that before."

"Dad is on his way, he should be here in a couple of hours."

"Do you know how long I'll be here?"

"They will let you go tonight, if everything is OK."

"I hope Ainsley went home."

"No she's asleep in the chair in the corner, I covered her with your jacket."

"I want to thank her but I'm just so tired."

"Just go back to sleep Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Matthew."

A few hours later Matty looked up when he heard the door open. He glared at his father and returned his gaze to his mom. Sam gave Ainsley his 'what the hell?' look and she replied with a shrug of the shoulders. He walked over to the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Mara.

"Don't wake her up!" Matty hissed.

"Whoa, buddy what the hell?" Sam whispered.

"I have issues with liars."

"Excuse me?"

"I discovered that you told me a bold face lie 3 months ago. I guess if you'll lie to me, the voters don't have a chance."

"I think we all need coffee, I'll be right back." Ainsley chimed in and fled as fast as she could.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was fighting with your Mom. So, what in God's name crawled up your ass? Oh, don't give me that crap about swearing either."

"Hello, sick person trying to sleep here!" Mara muttered, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sorry, mom, I told the senator to let you sleep."

"Well, I'm awake now and I want to know what the hell...the senator? Sam, why don't you go tell the desk that you are here now."

"Kay."

"So why are you pissed at your Dad?"

"He lied to me, to both of us."

"Sweetie, it may be the drugs but I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

"He promised that he'd always be there for us, that if nothing else, I could pick up the phone day or night and speak directly to him. He never picked up the phone, I had to leave a message. I finally got Jenna an hour later. What if this was something really serious? At the time I called, I had no idea what was wrong with you and I was scared. Dad was no where to be found."

"Oh, Sweetie. You Dad does a lot of stupid things, I could fill volumes with all the idiotic things he's done or said, but he has never lied to me in eighteen years. I don't for a moment think he lied to you. The battery could have died or the phone rolled over...accidents happen, especially when technology is involved."

"He should have been here."

"Matty, I can see you being annoyed but if I'm not mad at him, you have no reason to be. Why don't you go get yourself a drink and give me a few minutes with him?"

"Okay, you want some Ginger Ale?"

"Sure, get me a straw."

Matthew walked by his father without saying a word. Sam returned to the room and sat down beside the bed.

"So, why does your son hate me?"

Mara chuckled, "Ever notice how Matty becomes my son when you have trouble with him?"

"That's because you are trouble with a capital T and your son is a clone of you."

"I think, he spent a little too long counting the tiles in this room and he started to resent that you didn't pick up the phone the first time. He said that you promised he could always get you on the phone and that it was a lie because the phone was off. I think I talked him in to forgiving you, but Sam, you better make sure that phone is never off again ."

"I've never seen him that angry before."

"Well there is a first for everything. I guess Toby and Josh weren't too happy that you took off."

"Probably not, but they didn't say a word."

"So Jenna obviously doesn't care if I'm sick."

"She was going to come with me, then a friend of hers from Oxford called. The friend was going to be in the area and wanted to have dinner with her. I told her to stay."

"Oh, well I'm going back to sleep now. I suggest you talk to our son somewhere other than in here. Tell Ainsley I adore her even more and she should go home."

"Sweet dreams, I'm going to take Matty down to the cafeteria."

"Mom, here is your ginger ale. Should I open it?"

"Later Sweetie, I'm going to go back to sleep and you are going to have some lunch with your Dad."

"Yes Mommy." Matty replied knowing that he had no say in the matter.

Ainsley came back with two coffees and a hot chocolate for Matty. Sam and Matty took a cup as they headed down for a talk.

"How are you feeling?" Ainsley asked.

"Like I ran three consecutive marathons. Thank you for everything."

"I figured you keep a roof over my head, it was the least I could do. Matty was about to rip Sam a new one."

"Yeah, I think I diffused the situation just enough to prevent bodily harm. Go home Ainsley and get some sleep."

"Yes Ma'am, tell the boys dinner is at my place tonight."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime Mara, anytime."

"You want something to eat?" Sam asked his son.

"Where is Jenna?"

"Having dinner with an old friend from Oxford, I convinced her to go."

"I'm going to call Leslie and let her know Mom is doing better."

"We need to talk."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to listen."

Sam clenched his fist, Matty was as infuriating as Mara in an argument. While he occasionally won a few arguments with his son, he was pretty sure this wasn't going to be one of them. He took a long breath and sighed.

"We are going to talk about this in half an hour. Don't make me come looking for you."

"Whatever." Matty muttered and walked away.

He called Leslie then Ginger to cancel the movie night he had planned with Samantha that night. Matty took his time and returned back to the table in the cafeteria exactly half an hour after he had left it.

"Would you like to apologize or explain yourself first?" Matty asked.

I am fighting with Mara, Sam thought. "I swear to God, you are channeling your mother right now!"

"Mom is brilliant, so I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm sorry my phone was off. When Jenna came to tell me the news, I looked at my phone and the switch was between off and on. I think you owe me an apology too for the crack about lying. I've never lied to you Matthew Tobias Seaborn."

"Mommy and you have always told me to never apologize for saying what you truly feel."

"Fine, as long as you realize now, that I wasn't lying."

"Fine, I'm going back to Mom."

"So, did you talk to your Dad?" Mara asked when she woke up again.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He went out to the hall to take a call from Uncle Josh."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"A little. Leslie hopes you are feeling better, she canceled your meeting tomorrow."

She looked at her watch, "I guess they will spring me soon. Ainsley is making dinner for you both."

"That's nice of her, but I'm staying with you. Dad can go."

"Matty, I'll be fine for an hour. I'll probably be asleep anyway."

"I'm staying and that is final young lady!"

"Yes, Dad." She replied with a grin.

When Sam returned to the room he told Mara that they were just waiting for Dr. Lass to sign her release papers. Once she was settled in her own bed, she forced Sam to go over to Ainsley's.

Matty was sitting on her fainting couch reading until she invited him to sit on the bed. Mara fell asleep in mid sentence and not long after Matty leaned back, he fell asleep too. Ainsley forced Sam to eat every course before he went back home. He found Mara and Matty fast asleep and knew he'd be spending the night in Matty's room.


	5. San Francisco Treat

Late May 2020

"I've changed my mind, screw being President! Let's turn this bird around and go back to paradise. We are only an hour away."

Mara chuckled, "Sam, if I wasn't positive you'd regret that decision come November, I would be on my way out of the cockpit waiting for the plane to turn around."

"Having a goal in life sucks Mar."

"I want to ask you something that will probably make Josh and Toby both plan my demise."

"Way to pique my interest, go on."

"I need you to promise me that nothing will be scheduled for the day before the convention. I want to spend our last day of real freedom for the next eight and a half years doing the simple things we take for granted now."

"Last day of...secret service kicks in the moment I accept the nomination."

"Give the man a prize."

"You are right, Josh and Toby will be gunning for you. I'll make you that promise though, it's a good idea. Just you and I?"

"I thought we could spend the first part of the day with Matty and Jenna and then it's just you and I."

"I like the sound of that. I'm going to miss you more than ever tomorrow."

"I have to admit, it felt oh so decadent having you to myself for two entire weeks."

"I've decided that your aversion to sharing is a very good thing Madame Ambassador."

Mara smiled, "Speaking of that, do Josh and Toby know that I refuse to be a First Lady?"

"I decided that it would be easier on me to tell them just before the convention. Otherwise, I'd have to listen to them wail."

"Coward."

"That's me. So we still have a few hours left in our vacation, have any ideas?"

Much to Sam's chagrin, Mara whipped out the pocketbook she was trying to finish and made herself comfortable resting her head in his lap and slinging her legs over the end of the couch.

"This isn't exactly the idea I had in mind." Sam muttered.

Mara bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. She ignored him and continued reading. A couple hours later Sam leaned down to kiss her awake.

"We'll be on the tarmac in five minutes."

"I'm sorry to be back but I've missed Matty so much. I haven't heard Mommy for two whole weeks."

"You are entirely too attached to our son."

"You are just jealous that he's closer to me than you."

"Ouch."

"So what time are you leaving in the morning?"

"Six."

"Don't wake me up or else."

"You think I don't know the drill by now? So how about Old Eb for dinner?"

"Yum dip, haven't had any in two and a half weeks. It still feels weird ordering something named after me."

"Well it's not that you actually order it, they take one look at you and ask if you want one or two orders."

"Do you know where the kids will be?"

"They should be at home. Call once we get in the car."

Half an hour later the car pulled up to the front of the mansion and the front door opened. Matty took the steps two at a time, unlocked the gate and ran into his mother's outstretched arms.

"I missed you my love."

"I missed you too Mommy. Wow great tan. Hi Dad."

Sam ruffled his son's hair. "Hi Matty, so how was Montreal?"

"Fun, we spent a few days in Halifax and drove the lighthouse route. I actually felt car sick."

"It's the proximity to sea level Matty, I have that problem there too." Mara replied.

"Hey guys, see I didn't kill him."

"I didn't think you'd kill him dear, maim maybe but..."

"Ha very funny. I didn't make anything for dinner. So where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"I take it I'm feeding Jacob too."

"And Sam, she spent the night."

"Is she still a restless sleeper?"

"Oh yeah, I'll show you the bruises on my legs later. So where are we eating?"

"Old Ebbitt."

"Suffering from nasty withdrawals are we?" Jenna replied with a smirk.

"Yes, now go get Jacob and Sam and we are leaving. Matty get your butt in the car."

Sam watched with fascination as the rest of the table ordered. She knew about Mara being addicted to the crab and artichoke dip, after all, it was named after her, but she was amazed that Jacob and Matty had a regular order. Everyone ordered clam chowder as an appetizer except for Mara who went for the dip. She understood Jacob and Matty when they split an order of crab cakes and seafood linguine. They told her this way they got the best of both worlds. After dinner they dropped Sam off at home, Jenna and Jacob off at his place and then Matty, Mara and Sam went home.

Mara flopped down on her bed and sighed, she loved Anguilla but nothing felt better than sleeping in her own bed. Sam laid down beside her and held her hand.

"I'm getting tired of having to leave you."

"You sure you can't run from here?"

"I've looked into it several times and apparently video conferences don't work in presidential campaigns."

"Then you better suck it up, buttercup."

"Mommy!"

"Yes, my love."

Matty came running into the room with a big envelope in his hand.

"Do you want to see my pictures from Halifax?"

"You got them back already?"

"Today in one hour."

Matty gave half of the pictures to his Dad and the other half to his Mom. He told them a few stories about the trip until Mara started yawning. Sam tucked him in and returned to find Mara asleep. He kissed her and joined her in bed.

A few weeks later, Sam was nursing a spring cold and trying his best to not talk in the vain hope that he wouldn't loose his voice. He was gargling with salt water and sipping hot lemon water with honey but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a few days. They were leaving Arizona that evening for San Francisco. All Sam could remember at the moment was that he was speaking at Stanford. He was unaware that Mara and Matty were on their way to San Francisco. When Jenna had informed Mara that Sam was sick and suffering from a bad cold, she decided he was in need of some TLC.

Josh's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Lyman."

"Nice greeting, one fry."

"Hey Bu, where are you?"

"On the way to the hotel. We are going to check in, then I thought I'd take Matty for dinner. What's the updated ETA?"

"We should be at the hotel by eight. So you going to do a naughty nurse for Sam?"

Mara laughed, "I'm not here to fulfill your fantasies Joshua! My husband needs a good nights sleep. Jenna knows she's sharing her room with her brother, right?"

"Yes. I think I'm looking forward to staying at a Ritz, more than anyone else. I laughed when Sam gave us his list of hotels, now I think he's a genius. "

"I bet Toby won't be making any more cracks about Sam's kept man fund."

"He stopped the jokes when we upgraded to Hilton's. Where are you going to take Matty for dinner?"

"Not the hotel, Five-Star restaurants don't impress my son. Jenna will be in heaven though. I was thinking of the California Pizza Kitchen in Union Square, I could do a little shopping first."

"If you see anything Donna would like, buy it for me."

"As a birthday gift or just a gift?"

"Depends on what or how much you buy. Just remember I don't have a kept man fund."

"So what is the schedule like tomorrow?"

"I canceled a few afternoon meetings to save Sam's voice. He's got a ten and noon booked, then Thursday is ten, off to Stanford, a two speech, three press and a fund raising dinner at seven."

"Do you want Matty and I at the dinner or..."

"Hell yes! You are the invisible woman, everyone is curious about you but you are never around. The press is going to eat this up, it will be great for our numbers and fund raising. I'll announce it tonight!"

"You can open your big mouth after I surprise Sam."

"If you didn't bring a little cocktail dress with you, I suggest you look for one in Union Square."

"I see the hotel, talk to you later."

Josh tried but couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Mara at an event was a huge boost and a publicity coup. He went off to find Toby to share the good news.

"Will we have any time to explore Mommy? I've never been to San Francisco before."

"I'm afraid all you'll get to see is...actually Uncle Josh should be free after one tomorrow. He can be your tour guide."

"Cool, I better pick up a guide book because Uncle Josh will get us lost."

Mara laughed, "Finish your pizza so we can get out of here."

"Jenna why don't you go get your key and your Dad's. I'll make sure he actually makes it into the hotel." Josh said in the car they shared.

"I'll sleep here." Sam mumbled.

"We are paying a fortune for your room here, so move your ass Samuel."

"I hate you."

"Right back at you. Wake up call will be for 8:30."

"Bite me." Sam croaked before starting to cough.

"You think you scare me?"

"I'll sick Mara on you." he replied as he left the car.

"I'll counter with Donna and CJ."

"I'll tell Mara...what Jenna?"

"I said you are in room 818, good night."

"Night."

"So have they arrived?" Josh asked as they watched Sam enter the elevator.

"Yes, the desk said they got back about twenty minutes ago. That means Matty is eating his way through the mini bar. I better get up there and stop him."

"See you in the morning."

"You want to have dinner with me? If we let Matty order dessert, he'll be quite."

"You paying?"

"Well Mara pays my credit card bill so it would actually be ..."

"I'll join you. Go get the rug rat and meet me down here in ten minutes."

"Oh you are in room 808." Jenna informed him as they stepped into the elevator and she handed over the card keys.

Sam opened the door, dropped his bag and let the door close. He walked over to the bed and flopped down. He heard the toilet flush and was too tired to panic.

"If you are here to kill me, do it quickly." He yelled out.

"Way to protect your life Pretty Boy." Mara replied.

Sam lifted his head and managed a weak smile. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard my Sammy the seal was sick so I decided to take care of you. Matty is probably eating everything in Jenna's mini bar."

"Very sweet of you, but if you want a kiss you'll have to come to me. I don't have the energy to move. "

"My poor baby! I got you a nice take out chicken soup and then you can take some drugs and go to sleep."

Mara sat down on the bed and gave him a tender kiss before taking his tie off and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sam hadn't moved so she took his shoes off, pulled off his pants and took his shirt off.

"Thank you."

"Kay, you have to sit up long enough to eat. Stand up and get into bed properly so you don't have to move again."

"If I'm getting up, I may as well go to the bathroom. What drugs can you offer me?"

"Don't worry I'll hook you up."

"When will I get to see Matty?" Sam asked from the bathroom.

"Breakfast tomorrow. I've ordered breakfast in bed, for the four of us at 8:30 tomorrow. After your noon meeting tomorrow, we are coming back here so you can get some more rest. I'm sending Matty out to explore with Josh."

"Does Josh know this?"

"Umm no."

"I suggest you tell him tonight rather than in the morning. I won't have to worry about Josh getting lost with Matty to navigate."

Sam climbed back into bed and sat up to eat his soup. He swallowed the pills Mara handed him without question. He didn't care what they were, he trusted that they'd help him feel better. He ate his soup and the crackers and actually found he was still hungry. Mara offered to run across the street to get him a deli sandwich. He was about to tell her not to bother when she flashed him a smile and reached for the door.

"Hey, how did you manage to get in here? How many card keys did it take?"

"Ha, ha smart ass! I got Matty to let me in. I'm not even going to attempt to bring the key with me so listen for my knock."

"This goes above and beyond the call of duty. I love you."

"Love you back, see you in fifteen."

Mara noticed Jenna sitting in the restaurant so she popped her head in. When she saw Josh and Matty she walked over to the table.

"Hey Mom, do you know what a goji berry is? Jenna won't answer me so I don't think she knows. Uncle Josh got it confused with a sugary cereal, frankenberry?"

Mara laughed and squeezed Josh's shoulders. "Sweetie, you have to remember that Josh thinks Cheese Whiz is a real cheese. It tastes like a cross between a cherry and cranberry. It's that rich red colour and it's about the size of a raisin. I've only ever tasted dried goji berries, they are very sweet. What are they serving them with?"

"Foie gras which is gross by the way."

"It's an acquired taste. I'm running across the street to get Sam a sandwich."

"Oh by the way, thanks for volunteering me for squirt duty tomorrow."

"Please, it's more like Uncle Josh duty." Matty replied with an evil grin.

"On that note, I'm out of here. Matty do not finish what you haven't devoured in the mini bar tonight. Jenna get to bed before midnight for a change. See you both in the morning. Josh, you get your butt to bed early too."

"Yes Mommy." The three of them chimed almost in unison.

Ten minutes later Mara was knocking on the hotel door. Sam jumped out of bed and opened the door as fast as he could. He was curious to see what type of sandwich he'd get. He took the bag off her and went over to the bed. Sam's mouth watered when he saw the thick smoked meat sandwich, creamy coleslaw and a pickle.

"Hey how come there is only cheese on one half?"

"That's my half, dairy isn't good when you are coughing. The coleslaw is mine too, you can have the pickle."

"Geez, how generous!" Sam muttered and ate the pickle before it was taken off him.

After he had finished eating Mara tucked him into bed, took Tedzy out of her bag that was sitting in the closet and changed for bed. She took her hair out of it's ponytail so Sam could play with her hair. He handed her Tedzy and was asleep moments after her.

Sam groaned when the alarm went off at 8:30. He turned it off and rolled over, only to hear knocking on the door. Mara came out of the bathroom and told him to sit up and she'd get the door. Jenna and Matty were standing there with a large room service rolling tray. Matty pushed it

over to the bed then flopped down near his Dad's legs. Jenna opened the silver domes, fixed a plate for herself and sat down at the table near the window. Mara fixed a plate for her husband and son before she ate.

"So what are you two going to do during my meetings?" Sam asked.

"I'm forcing Matty to come with me to look for something to wear tomorrow night."

"My condolences, buddy."

"I don't mind, I'm going to get a guide book so I'll read while Mom shops."

"Jenna do you want to join us? I'm sure Josh and Toby could survive without you for the morning."

"Hmm listening to Toby complain that Sam changed a few lines or going shopping...I'm in."

"You mother and I have to get dressed so get out of here."

"We've been told." Matty said with a smirk.

"Let's go and replace all the stuff you ate before the room service people show up."

Sam's meeting was going well, he was picking up more support and a pledge of resources once he was named the Democratic Candidate. Having the support of a major media conglomerate was going to make campaigning much easier in the West and Midwest. Mara on the other hand was having one of the most frustrating shopping trips of her life. She had finally told Jenna to stop after she could no longer carry any more bags and Matty had six of her bags to carry as well. Mara had thrown in the towel and was taking them to lunch when she saw a flash of colour out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, stared into the store window and entered the store. By the time, Matty and Jenna had walked back to figure out where she went, she was leaving the store with one small bag.

"Did you see a great purse?" Jenna asked judging by the size of the bag.

"No, I know what I'm going to wear tomorrow night."

"A dress fits in there? Sam will love it but you do realize that pictures will be taken on the way in and..."

"Jenna, as much as you know about politics and the press, I've got about 30 years of experience more than you."

"Never mind then. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"What the heck?" Matty asked his sister as they walked down the street.

"I stepped on Mar's toes and she put me in my place, that's all."

"How?"

"It's a girl thing Matty."

"You people need to come with manuals or at the very least multiple warning labels." Matty muttered.

Sam walked into the hotel room and found Matty sitting on the bed eating a $20 can of macadamia nuts from their mini bar. He gave Matty a look that obviously didn't concern his son because he simply popped a few more nuts into his mouth. Sam hung up his jacket and took off his tie.

"Where's your Mother?"

"Next door, I'm here to let her in. How did your meetings go?"

"Pretty good, I gained a lot of support."

"Cool, I guess you can let Mom in. I'm going to go put a fire under Uncle Josh. Don't worry, I won't let him do anything stupid like getting lost or falling into the Bay."

"It's CJ who falls into bodies of water, Josh just gets lost."

"Later gator."

"Later."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sam smiled. He opened the door and kissed his wife before she could cross the threshold.

"I guess someone is feeling a little better."

"Yeah, so let's go for a walk."

"Sam, you are suppose to be resting."

"What can be more relaxing than walking around Golden Gate Park with the woman I love?"

"Samuel..."

"Mara, our days of being able to take unfettered walks are numbered .Do you really want to waste this opportunity? We'll have an early dinner then I promise straight to bed."

"To sleep Samuel Norman, to sleep."

(A long romantic walk, good food, some wine..I don't think she'll want to sleep when she gets home) "So you ready to go?"

"It's not nice to play the no privacy card with me."

"You are only saying that because I've finally found something that works on you. Do I need a jacket?"

"No, it's really nice out. Lets go before my better judgment kicks in."

Sitting on the grass underneath a large tree Sam and Mara relaxed in silence. Mara had kicked her heels off and was pushing down on the manicured blades of grass with her bare feet. Sam shifted his position so he could wrap his arms around her.

"This reminds me of all our spring breaks at the Tidal Basin." he said softly.

"We always managed to get busted."

"Remember the look on Andi's face that first time she busted us?"

"Umm hmm. Imagine we were talking about our wedding guest list being vetted."

"We were?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we were both having a slow day so we went from colouring in my office to making out beneath the cherry blossoms."

"I remember the making out part. Does that count?"

"What am I going to do with you Seaborn?"

"Kiss me."

"That is your answer to everything!"

"It's a good answer that rarely gets me into trouble."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Did you tell your Mom you would be here?"

"Yes, she is knee deep in work for some charity gala on Saturday so she couldn't make it. So did you find something to wear tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to model it for me once we get back to the room?"

"No. You'll see it tomorrow night."

"You are still mean, after all these years."

"That's me. It's 4:30, which in my books is an early dinner. Your bedtime is eight tonight so I suggest we find a place to eat."

"Eight? Heck Matty hasn't gone to bed that early since he was about 5!"

"Whine all you want but I'm not budging! I sort of feel like Taco Bell, what do you think?"

"If you want Mexican why don't we go to an actual restaurant? I'm sure if you call the hotel the concierge can recommend something."

"Who can call the hotel?" Mara asked giving Sam a pointed look.

"I can." Sam replied before taking his phone out, asking for the phone number and dialing.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the financial district munching at Los Socios. The restaurant was highly recommended for it's Cal-Mex menu. They were munching on the complimentary chips and salsa while they waited for their order. They both enjoyed their dinner and Sam managed to talk Mara into going to Ghirardelli.Square to have an ice cream sundae at Ghirardelli's Soda Fountain. Mara ended up buying several dark chocolate bars and Sam stocked up for the road. They both thought Matty would enjoy a box of twenty chocolate cable cars to remember his trip.

"I think we need to test the melting temperature of our new chocolate." Sam said with a sexy grin.

"Samuel, by the time we get back to the hotel, up to our room and near the bed, it will be 8:20. It's past your bedtime so you'll have to melt that chocolate in your dreams."

Sam protested and when that got him no where he pouted. Mara ignored him and ushered him up to the room. He grumbled while he changed for bed and when he was done she pushed him on to the bed, covered him up and kissed him good night.

"You aren't going to join me?"

"I'm not tired, now go to sleep!"

"I'm not tired either, I can't fall asleep on demand you know."

"Fine read a book then, I'm going to see if Matty is back."

"How will you get in if I'm asleep?"

"I'll take the card key with me. If Matty isn't back, I'll go to the bar and have a drink or get some dessert."

"Can I borrow Tedzy?"

"Yes you may. You better be asleep, by the time I get back, young man."

"Yes Mother." Sam replied sarcastically.

Sam had just finished getting dressed when he heard the hotel door opening. He stepped back out of sight and watched the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Matty.

"Hi buddy, you're up early?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Jenna was snoring so that didn't help much."

Sam noticed the McDonald's bag in his son's hand. "Please tell me you didn't go to McDonald's by yourself."

"I went down to the concierge desk to ask if they could send someone for me and Uncle Toby walked by me. I went with him to get "a decent cup of coffee" and then we went to McDonald's. I brought you and Mommy breakfast."

"That is very sweet of you son. Why don't we go to the club room to eat. We won't wake your Mom up and I bet they have juice and coffee and maybe even fresh fruit."

"Mom would be impressed we are having fruit. I'll just put hers in the mini fridge."

"You know, I miss having breakfast with you on a daily basis. How is school going?"

Matty popped a strawberry into his mouth. "Great, next Friday is the last day of school. What are you going to talk about at Stanford?"

"Education, civic duty, the environment and getting out and voting."

"What about education? They know the value of one or they wouldn't be there."

Sam chuckled, "I'll talk about being a life long learner and my plans to expand PEI to include places in Masters programs. I also want to talk about lowering the debt under grad students carry."

"Sound's good to me. I think you should talk about not forgetting to play. We learned so much in kindergarten through playing but the higher the grade the less time there is for play. Why is that?"

"The school curriculum gets more complicated and demanding so there is no more time for play."

"That's a crock Dad. I think it's because most teachers loose the ability to be creative."

"Maybe. Have you decided where you want to go with Mom?"

"I've narrowed it down to England for the Lake District or Venice. Which one do you think Mommy would prefer?"

"She'd love either one. When are you going to the Farm?"

"I don't know, the convention is screwing things, including my birthday around!"

"When's your birthday?"

"Dad!"

"I know the date is the 28th but where does that fall into the convention?"

"It's the Tuesday."

"No worries, I don't make an appearance until the Thursday."

"Mommy thinks I should go to the convention."

"I'd like you to be there, I bet you'll find it interesting."

"Dad, politics bore me to tears."

"You are a freak son."

Matty laughed, "No, you, mom and Jenna are the freaks. In fact, you've surrounded me with freaks all my life and it's a miracle I'm normal."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Eat the rest of your hash brown before I do. So what did you do yesterday?"

Matty handed his father his hash brown. "We went to Fisherman's Wharf and Pier 39 where we had lunch at the Crab House then went over to Alcatraz. I locked Uncle Josh up but he escaped. We rode a street car and went up to Coit Tower. We went down to the waterfront and took a few pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge. I was craving pizza so I took Uncle Josh to the California Pizza Kitchen, Mommy took me to. I had a lot of fun with Uncle Josh and I didn't get us lost once."

"Sounds like lots of fun. Are those crazy sea lions still there?"

"I thought I'd find you here. Sam, we've got to get going."

"I hear you had fun yesterday."

"Yeah, Matty and I had a great time. The little bugger tried to lock me up but I escaped."

"Yes the sea lions are still there." Matty answered.

"Man are they ever loud and apparently there were only about 50 of them. In the winter there can be 900. Now that would be a headache." Josh added.

"Well I'll see you later Matty. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome Dad, I enjoyed having breakfast with you too."

Sam gave his son a hug and left a kiss on the top of his head.

"Do you have your card key?" Josh asked Sam.

"Yes, my name isn't Mara."

Matty giggled and helped himself to some more orange juice and a cherry danish. He had just selected another danish when an attendant entered the room.

"Matthew Seaborn?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Your mother would like to know if you have the card key to her room still."

"Yes, tell her that we all know she can't be trusted with one."

He chuckled, "I will."

Matty waited a few minutes and then dialed his parents room.

"Hi Mommy."

"I can't be trusted with card keys? You little scamp you!"

Matty started laughing. "I got you a bacon and egg bagel from McDonald's, it's in the mini fridge. Why don't you bring it to the club room. They have a microwave, pulp free orange juice, lots of fruit and danishes."

"Kay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Mara entered her son was taking a cherry danish from a pile of them he had on a plate. She noticed three coffee mugs sitting across from him and assumed they were Sam's. She smiled at him, poured herself a glass of orange juice, filled a plate with fruit and put her bagel in the microwave for twenty seconds. She sat down opposite her son.

"You went to McD's with Dad?"

"No with Uncle Toby. I brought back breakfast for us. Dad suggested eating here, so we didn't wake you up and we could get free drinks."

"Your father always remembers where to get free drinks. Thank you for this, it's perfect. So what did you two talk about?"

"My adventure with Uncle Josh, what he's going to talk about today and he promised my birthday wasn't going to go unnoticed."

"I didn't think it would. He doesn't have to speak until Thursday. Since we'll be in Orlando, I was thinking of spending the day at Disney and celebrating your birthday with a private party."

"That would be so cool. Can we plan where the party will be together?"

"Sure, it will be fun. When we get back we can whip out our numerous guide books."

"So how are we getting up to Stanford?"

"With a wave of my magic wand." Mara replied as she swiped a danish. "Damn, these are good."

"I know, I say we bring a bunch with us to snack on. There must be a box lying around here that we can fill up."

Matty got up and started looking through the cupboards until he found a pastry box. He filled the box and quickly brought it back to the room to hide the evidence. When he returned he found his mother on her cell laughing.

"You better believe I'm going to slap you when I see you. How are you going to rectify this situation?"

"You could drive yourself up. Matty can navigate."

"Joshua, do you know how long it's been since I've actually driven a car?"

"I'm guessing awhile."

"Try about fifteen years. I'm not going to try to get the rust out with Matty in the car."

"I'm sure the hotel could arrange for a driver."

"Wait a second, you are still in the city. Come back and pick us up."

"Time wise we have to go straight from the meeting and there is only one seat in the car."

"We could meet you there and Matty can ride up with the driver. I swear Josh, if you can't figure out transportation I think I need to talk Sam into finding a COS with a brain."

"I forgot about upfront, so sue me. You need to be in the lobby of the TransAmerica building at 10:45."

"We'll see you then, one fry."

"They forgot about us?" Matty asked.

"Yes, Josh was so excited about me going to this dumb dinner that he forget I had to get there."

"Sounds like something Uncle Josh would do. How come Jenna didn't catch it?"

"She doesn't look after transportation, that's the job of the advance team. Josh neglected to tell them we were joining Sam. Jenna thought of it ten minutes ago and called the advance team to say she'd drive with us and advance said there was no us."

"Oy!"

"That about sums it up. We have to meet them at 10:45 and I think instead of you, I'll make Josh ride with the driver."

"As long as no navigation is involved, it works for me. So what the heck do I wear?"

"What you have on. Bring another shirt for the dinner."

"What's Dad wearing?"

"I don't know, no one will care. They'll all be looking at me anyway."

"You hate that."

"I know, the things I'll do for your Father..."

"The things you do for all of us. Why do you think we all love you so much."

A tear starting trickling its way own her cheek until she swiped at it. "If I start to cry Mister, you are in..."

Matty shoved a danish in her open mouth and stuck out his tongue. "Darn, you know what this means?"

"We're going to have to share our danishes."

"Exactly!"

"Wow, Dad took my idea! That was cool." Matty said excitedly while they waited for Sam to join them after his speech.

"You better be careful what you say from now on. The writer in Dad likes to steal good material."

"Do I have to hang around during your press conference?"

"Nah, you can go explore with Jenna. We'll call her when you have to head back."

"They should have food around here somewhere."

"Considering this is a college campus, I'd say there are several places to eat."

"There you are, we decided the best way to handle the press is to put you and Sam together." Jenna said as she approached.

"Whatever, you get to go find food to feed your brother's hollow stomach."

"I can't, I'm playing press secretary today."

"I'm hungry Mom!"

"Is Josh necessary?" Mara asked.

Jenna started laughing, "That all depends on who you ask."

Mara realized what she said and started laughing too. They had just stopped laughing when Josh started walking towards them which set them off again. Matty was getting annoyed because he was hungry.

"Uncle Josh, you are taking me to eat during the press conference."

"I should probably stick around to..."

"I'm going to throw the world's biggest fit in five minutes if I'm not on my way to food!"

"Go Josh, you make me nervous when you are that close to the press anyway."

"One secret plan to fight inflation, 19 years ago and it's still haunting me!"

"Yes, now go get some food into my son before he freaks out."

Sam started to wonder if anyone would notice if he left the press conference. In forty minutes, not one question was posed to him. The press was elated to have an audience with the elusive Mara Whitford. He had stopped listening to the questions ten minutes ago. Sam discretely fished out his cell phone and sent Josh and text message. In less than a minute he was texted a response.

PC over?

No

Then why R U asking for food?

I'm hungry

Pay attention!

Not asking me anything!

Pay attention or no food

U R mean

No kidding, bye

Mara had noticed Sam playing with his phone out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wasn't paying any attention and she was tempted to refer the next question to him, just to see him squirm. Mara decided making him look like an idiot wasn't a good idea so she kicked him instead. She was surprised when he kicked her back. She casually dropped her arm from the table, reached down and gave his leg a pinch. He glared at her and she shot him a look.

Jenna was watching their antics from behind and wanted to smack them both upside the head. She knew if she didn't intervene soon their childlike tendencies would rear their ugly heads.

"Two more questions then we have to go."

"Ambassador have you thought about how you might prepare for transitioning from Ambassador to First Lady?"

"First of all, that question is very premature considering Sam hasn't even been named the Democratic candidate. Secondly, I have no intention of leaving a job I love and excel at."

The reporters went crazy, yelling questions and Sam stepped in.

"I never expected Mara to give up her job and while I consider her the First Lady of the Universe, the only country she is truly qualified to represent is Canada. Thank you for coming, good bye."

Toby had heard the commotion and came up behind the couple to usher them away from the press. They returned to the room they had been using as a waiting area.

"Mara, did you have to add the secondly part?" Toby sighed.

"Toby, I answer questions frankly and I certainly didn't want anyone, especially the Prime Minister wondering what my plans were. I'm sorry this inconveniences you but I have my own life to live!"

"Sam, you should have clued me in!"

"Toby, I assumed you were smart enough to realize Mara would never quit and she'd suck as a First Lady."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mar, but you know it's true."

"So where to next?" She asked.

"On to our host for the evenings house to get ready." Toby answered.

Mara called Josh and told him to meet them back in the room. Josh was already on his way back and was briefed by Jenna as soon as she saw him.

"Damn it! I was hoping this wouldn't come up until after Sam had been elected."

"This won't hurt us, will it?"

"Some conservatives will never vote for us. They don't like the idea of a woman not knowing her place. They will assume that Mara will wield too much power if she isn't wrapped up in ceremonial duties or playing the perfect hostess."

"Grandma Abbey certainly didn't play the role as scripted."

"I know and it cost us."

"I've found yet another reason to be grateful I'm Canadian." Jenna muttered.

"What happened?" Matty asked

"Mom told the press she wasn't going to fill the First Lady role if Dad was elected."

"Of course not, even Mommy can't do two jobs at once. What's the big deal?"

"Some narrow minded people won't vote for Dad because of it."

"It won't matter because he is going to win."

"I like your attitude Matty." Josh stated.

"So how long is this boring dinner?" Matty asked.

"You'll be comatose and I'll be drunk."

"Nice example to set Miss Thing!"

"You are just jealous because you can't handle more than 2 drinks."

"I see your parents, go irritate them instead of me."

After Sam and Mara ate the subs Matty had brought them, they all thanked the Chancellor and headed to the car.

"Uncle Josh, how much will I have to pay you to take me to the movies instead of this dinner?"

"Matty, if I could, I'd treat you. Unfortunately, as the campaign manager I have to be there."

"I'll take you Matty. Your sister can take over for me. She's done it before."

"She intends to get drunk though."

"That's nothing new, we all tend to drink a little too much at these things."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Uncle Toby and I are going to a movie instead of the boring dinner."

"Cool, can I go with you?"

"NO!" Josh shouted.

"Can I go, since no one will pay any attention to me?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"If I have to go, you have to Mister!"

"Toby, you owe me one." Jenna stated.

"I know, so after we drop all you suckers off, we'll take the car to the movies. We'll be back at eleven."

"I have to play nice for four hours? Enjoy this Josh because it may be the only time I do this."

"Some how I don't think you'll skip Jon's party."

"Shut up."

Mara made them stop at a drug store so she could get some Good and Plenty and so Matty could buy snacks for the movie. A five minute stop turned into half an hour because everyone decided they wanted something. They boys all groaned when Mara and Jenna decided to investigate the sale on all nail polishes. Mara found a pink nail polish that perfectly matched her outfit for the evening. Sam agreed to give her a pedicure in exchange for modeling her outfit.

Sam was pleasantly surprised when they were introduced to their hosts. They chatted for ten minutes and then showed them to a guest room with an ensuite bathroom so they could relax until 7:30. Sam made Mara change and watched the flurry of activity below as final touches were added to the open air tent.

"Well?" Mara asked.

Sam turned around and whistled his approval. "Yowza, come over here and kiss me sexy."

"I knew you'd approve."

The item that had attracted Mara's attention in the store window was a deep pink taffeta skirt that shimmered without shinning. As soon as she saw the skirt that fell two inches above her knee she knew she could pair it with the pink halter top she had bought just in case the temperature rose. The halter left her back completely exposed which pleased Sam greatly.

"I'll kiss you after you do my toes."

They were both watching people arrive out the window when Jenna knocked on the door to let them know their hosts were waiting to announce them. Sam gave his wife a long lingering kiss.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome."

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce our guests of honour, Senator Sam Seaborn and his beautiful wife Ambassador Mara Whitford."


	6. The DNC

July 28, 2020

"So how does it feel to finally be a teenager?" Jed asked.

"I don't feel any different than any other birthday. It's cool having my party here though, instead of at the Bay house." Matty replied.

Jed laughed, "Your mother certainly outdid herself. They don't close one of the most popular restaurants at Disney for anyone."

"Well as Mommy always says 'I'm special.' Did you try my cake yet?"

"Yes, I had two slices before my evil wife cut me off."

"I heard that Jethro! So how did you enjoy your day Matty?"

"It was lots of fun, I didn't think Dad would be able to come with us so I was happy he did. I loved being able to avoid all the lines."

"I must admit I always found that fun too. Are you going to the convention?"

"Just on Thursday night, Mommy doesn't want me to be bored any longer than necessary."

"Will Sam announce his choice for VP?" Jed asked.

"Yes, it's a woman."

"A woman, how wonderful! Who Matty?" Abbey asked.

"Dana Ducane, she was running against Dad for a bit before she dropped out."

"She's from Texas, Austin I think. She's very smart and is passionate about education and health care. She's an unconventional choice but a good one. I'm just glad he didn't pick Dan Cannon."

"You should have heard some of the names Dad has called him. He can't stand that guy."

"Sam was always a good judge of character. How about we go get another slice of your cake?"

"What about me?" Jed asked.

"You can half a piece Jethro."

Matty shook his head and laughed, Abbey and Jed reminded him of his parents when they teased each other. On his way to the cake table he noticed his parents dancing to some old song he'd heard a thousand times over the years. Jenna and Jacob were standing near the cake table so he went over to them.

"What song is that Jenna and why do they both get so sentimental when they hear it?"

"It a long romantic story. The name of the song is With Arms Wide Open by Creed. Sam sung it to Mara at the wedding shower Donna and Abbey threw for them. He sung it because he wanted Mara to know that his arms were always open to her. For many years it was just a special song until Sam decided to give Mara a special present for her sixth anniversary as Ambassador. I was there so I know of what I speak. He sent her gorgeous pink tulips and a CD. Mara had had 3 miscarriages so when Sam told her that I'd have a little brother or sister she lost it. To top things off, Sam told her that he was there for her with arms wide open and that he knew that they'd have this baby. The next thing on the CD was the song. I'll sing you the first part of the song, listen to the words:

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

You are the news, the life created and that is why this song is so special to them."

"Oh wow, I won't be rolling my eyes at them when I hear this song anymore."

"I hope not squirt! You know I wanted a little sister, but you turned out OK, happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

"Matty time to open your gifts!" Ginger proclaimed.

"Hello gorgeous."

Mara looked up from the cup of tea she was enjoying in the Garden View Lounge of the Grand Floridian Hotel. She had talked Ginger into joining her for high tea.

"Danny, hi ! What are you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to cover your husband's moment myself. I just got in an hour ago. Jenna spilled your location. What are you drinking, it smells heavenly?"

"I'm drinking hot cinnamon spice tea and it is as delicious tasting as it smells."

"Drinking all by yourself? " Danny asked with a grin.

"No, Ginger just went to the ladies room. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm not exactly the high tea type."

"Have you ever had high tea?"

"No."

"Then it's settled you are staying."

Mara motioned to the waitress and let her know it was now tea for three. A few minutes later she returned to ask Danny what kind of tea he wanted. He decided to go for the cinnamon spice tea.

"How are you feeling about having a detail in a few hours?"

"Did you have to remind me? They are going to have a hard time when they realize that I know what the absolute bare bones minimum is and that I'm going to insist on it."

"How did you...friends in high places. What is the minimum?"

"Can't tell you Danny, but it is still too many agents in my opinion."

"Hey Danny, I take it you are joining us."

"Hi Ginger and yes I am. No worries all of this is off the record."

"I called Sam to remind her that Matty had to be back in the room by five for dinner. They wanted to know if you wanted to meet them at MGM to go on the Rocking Roller Coaster. They are still in Epcot because they wanted to go on Soaring again."

"A couple of roller coaster rides might just be what the doctor ordered. Do..."

"I'll go over with you but there is no way in hell I'm going on that thing!"

"Wimp!"

"I'm proud to be one. What about you Danny?"

"I try hard to avoid roller coasters or anything that requires me to be turned upside down."

"I'm surrounded by wimps!"

"So how have the last few days been?" Danny asked.

"Pretty darn good. Sam went out of his way to make sure he spent as much time as possible with us. We spent the weekend doing all the little things we've always taken for granted. Monday we all flew down together and than had lunch before Sam had to abandon us. He spent all day Tuesday with us for Matty's birthday and he surprised me last night by returning to the hotel at 5:30 to whisk me off to a private dinner. Toby and Josh aren't too thrilled with him but I sure am."

"Did you decide about dinner tonight? "Ginger asked.

"I think we should have one last dinner out so I made reservations for 5:30 at Jiko."

"I hear there is a restaurant named after you in the Animal Kingdom Lodge." Danny added.

Mara chuckled, "Yes, we all have a souvenir mug from there. I pretend it's named after me but it's really named after the Mara river in Tanzania. No wonder I love tanzanites so much."

Danny would never admit it but he thoroughly enjoyed the high tea. He even asked to purchase a few boxes of the hot cinnamon tea to take home. He was sure CJ would love the tea. He rode the monorail with the ladies but got off at the main transportation center to catch a bus to the Wide World of Sports Complexes that were hosting the convention. The girls transferred to a motor boat at Epcot that took them to the entrance of MGM studios. After four rides on the Rocking Roller Coaster, Ginger forced the trio to stop riding so that they would arrive back at the hotel in time for dinner. After a slightly rushed dinner Mara and Sam returned to their room. Mara flopped down on the bed and started talking to Tedzy.

"So what are you wearing tonight?"

"I'm not going!"

"What? You have to be there."

"She's just messing with you Dad." Matty chimed as he entered their room.

"Your mother is pure evil."

"I figured that out years ago."

Mara gave her son a light slap upside the head and stuck out her tongue at her husband. She sat down, poured herself a drink and popped a few chocolates into her mouth.

"You didn't answer me."

"I haven't decided what I'm going to wear."

"Jenna!" Sam yelled.

"What? I'm trying to get dressed!" She yelled back.

"Do you want me to look over your introduction?"

"No, you'll hear it when everyone else does. Mar come here for a second please."

Sam stepped out on to the balcony and watched a giraffe walk by, not more than 100 feet away. In the morning he had his coffee while he watched the zebras at the salt lick. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled at Matty.

"I guess you better get use to staying in Presidential suites Dad."

"Your mother often books the best suite in any hotel so the luxury will be nothing new to me. Having guards outside doors will take some getting use to."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, I'm keenly aware how much all of our lives will change the second I say I will accept your nomination."

"It's not too late to change your mind. I'll take Josh and you can take Toby."

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times this week."

"When do we have to leave?"

"In half an hour, which is why I want your stubborn mother to get dressed."

"We both know she is going to wait until the last possible second and then keep us waiting for a few extra minutes. Don't sweat the small stuff Dad."

Twenty minutes later Mara sauntered back into their room and went over to the closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Mara muttered knowing she was driving her husband insane.

She took a few minutes before selecting a flirty floral sundress that would hopefully not be too warm underneath the lights. She popped into the bathroom to change and ignored Sam's whistle of approval. When Jenna heard the whistle she was almost afraid to see what Mara was wearing. She walked into the room and breathed a half sigh of relief. She thought Mara was still showing too much cleavage and a couple inches more leg than necessary but overall the dress was simply Mara's normal style, she hadn't deliberately chosen something sexy.

"I need shoes now."

"I brought my pink sandals. The pink is a little lighter but with all the leg in between it won't be noticeable."

Mara took a quick look at Jenna and decided it wasn't a crack about what she was wearing.

"Could you just put on a pair of shoes, we were suppose to leave 5 minutes ago." Sam sighed.

"I'll be ready in about ten minutes, trust me they won't rescind your nomination."

Sam threw up his hands in frustration and went out on the balcony. Matty felt sorry for his Dad and went out to keep him company. Jenna fetched her shoes and encouraged Mara to hurry up before Sam had a panic attack or heart failure. Mara went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put some eye shadow and lipstick on before taking her hair out of its ponytail, giving it a brush and then putting the ponytail back in. She slipped her feet into Jenna's shoes and examined herself in the mirror. Happy with the results, she took the few steps over to the balcony door and opened it.

"Samuel, I'm waiting! Are you ready to go?" She said with a wicked grin.

"Remind me to divorce you in the morning." Sam muttered and slapped her on the ass.

"The two of you better behave tonight or else!" Jenna lamented.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the Wide World of Sports Complex. Sam glanced at his watch and it earned him an elbow in the stomach from his wife. They heard Jed being introduced which sent Jenna scurrying backstage to prepare for her introduction. Matty spotted Samantha and ran off to join her. Toby stopped him for a few minutes and then let the pair go.

"So nice of you to show up." Toby stated sarcastically.

"Bite me Tobias! Besides, Jed has a captive audience, if we were actually late, there is a million stories he could tell."

"We don't want the delegates in a coma when Sam starts to speak."

"Is Abbey backstage?"

"Yes."

"I'm off to find her. You don't step on stage until you've seen me, comprende?"

"Oui. So I'm on in half an hour?" Sam inquired.

"There will be lots of applause for Jed, polite ones for Jenna, then probably a few minutes of applause for you. You will be on in about 38 minutes speaking at about 41." Toby replied "Want me to look at your speech?"

"No, I'm fine and like Jenna I have it memorized."

"You sure you don't want it scanned for the teleprompter? "Josh asked.

"I'm positive, I find I'm not nervous anymore."

"Trying to get Mara out the door when she knows her life is going to change because of it, is enough to give any man an ulcer. She looks hot though."

"Yes, my wife does look hot. Oh man, I was hoping Jed wouldn't do his Dorian Grey bit."

"It's playing well, listen to the laughter. You should address it in your opening."

"So are you ready?" Abbey asked after Mara drained her second glass of champagne.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's strange, I know I could walk up to Sam and tell him I can't do this and he'd decline the nomination. Yet it's that knowledge that is going to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to do this but I can't deny Sam his dream."

"Your announcement that you don't plan on quitting your job is playing better than I thought it would. Mara the best advice I can give you is to not change who you are under any circumstance. If you don't change, Sam won't be able to change either. Don't tell the press to call you Mara, you are an Ambassador. If I could change anything, I'd insist on keeping my Doctor title."

"I just feel..."

"Sweetie, if you let them drop your title they will take you less seriously. You have a unique opportunity to be more than the wife, don't you dare give it up or you'll have to answer to me. You still know more about international relations than Sam ever will. If Sam's smart, he'll have you in the Sit. Room and even though the boys should know you belong there you are going to have to prove it. They should be calling you Ambassador for a long time."

"I really wish this was all just a dream and I'd wake up and have a college professor for a husband."

"Welcome to reality kiddo, it's one hell of a trip. I see your husband, go give him a kiss and hold his hand until he is called on stage."

"I guess I should listen to Jenna's speech since she wouldn't share it with us. Sam's is quite good."

"I'll see you when this is all over."

Sam and Mara both started to walk towards each other. As soon as they realized this, they both started laughing but continued to walk until they met.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"This is the point of no return, are you sure I still have your blessing to do this?"

Mara smiled, "I think I love you more right this second than I have ever loved you."

"Wow, that's a whole lot of love."

"It certainly is candidate Seaborn."

"I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Damn straight you are. So are you nervous?"

"No, I was more worried about getting you out of the hotel than speaking to millions, live."

"It's my job to keep your life interesting. Oy, Jed is telling the fire story. I think it's time you inform all who the real culprit was."

"I should say it was Toby just to see his reaction."

"The payback wouldn't be worth it. Trust me, when pushed, Toby, can be almost as devious and deadly as little ole me."

Sam chuckled and then stopped when he imagined the possible forms of retribution. "I forgot to tell you how incredible you look."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either Senator. Jed just introduced Jenna. We should listen."

They walked over into one of the wings to listen to their daughter. Sam wrapped his arms around his wife and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Jenna looked to the side and smiled when she saw them.

"Thank you, Grandpa Jed. I've known Sam Seaborn for twenty years. The first five years of our relationship, we were Princess Rugrat and Uncle Sam. Then during the darkest days of my young life, he was there to comfort the broken heart of an orphan. During the short flight from Washington to Ottawa, Sam discovered he was about to become a parent of a precocious eleven year old. Instead of worrying about logistics, he thought how unfair it was going to be to uproot me from the life I knew, to move to Washington. Sam has been my Dad longer than my Daddy was and I'm proud to be his daughter. We've heard how intelligent and capable Sam is. We know what issues are nearest and dearest to him. Over the last few days, countless people have told you that Samuel Norman Seaborn will be an excellent, dynamic President. However, what really matters is the type of person my Dad is. He knows first aid, which is handy since he is a klutz..."

"She's on my list now." Sam muttered with a grin.

"And he's been called upon several times to tend to his family, including the compound fracture I got when I didn't listen to him and flew off a swing. He is amazing as a homework helper, he actually makes sure you know what you are doing instead of rapidly calculating the answer and asking what your problem is..."

"She's on my list now too." Mara said nonchalantly.

"He writes with such beauty and power that he can elicit any emotion from his reader. His love for the written word is contagious and he shares this love with anyone willing to listen, including the hundreds of children who have listened to him read everything from Green Eggs and Ham to Harry Potter. He is slow to make promises because he never makes a promise that he can't keep. My Dad is never too busy to make time for his family. Sometimes Matty and I have to settle for his voice over a phone line but we know he is giving us his full attention. He takes recreation seriously, engaging us in family activities even against our occasional protests. Matty and I have led privileged lives, but our parents never let us forget just how fortunate we are. Through example, they demonstrated the importance of not only donating money but time to help those who are less fortunate. Sam treasures his family above anything else in his life, including his political career. If I could actually vote, I know my vote would go to the candidate who wants to make the United States a better country for every family. It is my honour to introduce you to the finest man I know, my Dad, Sam Seaborn."

"That's me, I love you." Sam whispered into Mara's ear.

"I love you too." Mara gave him a quick kiss and pushed him towards the stage.

Sam gave Jenna a kiss and hug, thanked her and then preceded to tell the audience that he had never seen a portrait of Dorian Grey and it was not his idea to set a fire in the Mural Room fireplace. In a twenty five minute speech Sam outlined his vision for the Presidency and accepted his party's nomination. He then introduced his running mate and invited her to say a few words. Dana spoke for ten minutes and then thousands of red, white and blue balloons tumbled to the floor. Mara, Matty and Jenna joined Sam on the stage for a few minutes until they walked off the stage as a family. They arrived back at the hotel a little after ten.

"Night, I'm going to bed. " Matty stated.

"So you're going to Pleasure Island with Jacob?" Mara asked Jenna.

"No, I'm pretty exhausted too, I'm going to bed at a decent hour, night."

Sam sat down at the edge of their bed and removed his tie. Mara sat down beside him and kicked of Jenna's shoes.

"I'm not tired, how about you?"

"I'm not tired either. Do you have anything in mind Mrs. Seaborn?"

"How about we go for a swim."

"The pool closes at ten."

"What are they going to do? Throw us into Mickey's jail?"

Sam leaned back on the bed and Mara decided she needed another tactic. She stood up and returned a minute later in her tiny red bikini that Sam loved.

"We are going swimming, end of discussion."

Sam raised his head and enjoyed the view until she started pinching his foot. He knew she wouldn't stop until he agreed to go swimming.

"All right, let me get up and change. Seriously, remind me to divorce you in the morning."

"Just move it before I really hurt you."

When Sam returned, Mara had wrapped a red sarong around her body to form a strapless dress. She had two beach towels in her hand and a T shirt for Sam. They both forgot that when they opened the door, two secret service agents whipped around.

"Can we help you Senator?"

"We are going for a swim." Mara replied.

"I believe the pool has closed for the evening."

"Then it should make it easier to keep an eye out for intruders." Mara countered and started to walk down the hall with Sam. The agents had no choice but to quickly walk ahead of the couple.

The pool was deserted and they stopped at the lounge chairs the agents recommended. Mara dropped the towels, kicked off her shoes and untied the knot holding up the sarong. She smiled at Sam and sauntered towards the water. The water was ankle deep when she turned around.

"Yo pokey, hurry up!"

The agents looked at each other and grinned. They waited for Sam to enter the pool before turning on their communication devices.

"Pokey, I think we found our code name for the Senator." Al stated.

"The Ambassador is very sexy, he is a lucky man." Craig replied.

"We certainly can't call her Gumby. Diva perhaps?"

"I don't want to get my hair wet Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She smiled and hung her arms over his shoulders. Sam leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss. After half an hour of kissing and three failed attempts to remove Mara's top Sam finally gave her an ultimatum: either she let him make love to her by the pool or they returned to the room so he could make love to her. Just before he closed the hotel door Sam warned the agents that his wife was vocal so there was no reason to storm the room if they heard anything. Sam had to laugh when Mara came out of the bathroom wearing her Bartlet For President T shirt from the first campaign.

"I hate to point it out dear, but that's the wrong campaign."

"Hey, if you find a T shirt that is as soft and lasts for twenty years, maybe I'll wear it your last night in office."

Sam chuckled, "Tell me the truth, you are sort of tired now aren't you?"

"A little, yeah."

"Then you can go to sleep. Maybe we can try wake up sex."

"So you are going to have sex with me then divorce me?" She asked with a grin.

"If you satisfy me, maybe I'll forget the divorce part."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that and let you live. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sam replied.


	7. Headline

August 2020,

"Dad, MTV just called, they want you for TRL. President Davis turned them down, which was stupid in my opinion but great for us. You will score points with young voters and he'll look like either he is scared of them or doesn't think they are important. Can I call them back and accept?"

"When do they want me? Mara and I are going to the annual dinner party the Canadian Consular General throws for her. It's coming up this month. Find out when it is and maybe I can do TRL that afternoon since I'll be in New York anyway."

"Kay, I'll check on it and then make it happen."

Jenna swiped a quarter of Sam's club sandwich on the way out the door. She was starving but she couldn't remember who she asked to get her lunch. So far she had eaten half of Josh's fries, Toby's side salad and two of Ed's cookies. She noticed Grace walk by with an amazing looking chicken wrap and then remembered it was Grace she sent out for lunch. Jenna decided that she needed food and a break before she lost her mind completely.

Sam stopped reviewing his speech to eat his sandwich before Jenna ate it on him. Her grazing habits always reminded him of Ainsley. He picked up his cell phone off the table and gave her a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hayes."

"Sam, how are you? Where are you?"

"I'm in Dallas and I'm doing fine. My daughter keeps stealing my food and for some reason I thought of you."

"Ha, very cute. You want to say hello to your wife?"

"What's Mar doing with you?"

"She didn't tell you about our torrid affair? "

"Ha, very cute. Seriously?"

"We are having a late lunch before going to get Ginger, Sam and Matty."

"Oh yeah, it's the sisterhood weekend at the bay house. Sure I'll say hi."

"Did you call for a reason?"

"No, the food stealing just reminded me of you."

"Sam, if you get that easily distracted, how are you going to run the country?" Ainsley teased.

"Just put my wife on the phone, you evil Republican."

"Samuel!"

"Whoa, you just sounded like Mara and that is scary."

"It is me, you doofus! What do you want?"

"I thought I'd say hello."

"Getting tired of talking to your staff?"

"Sort of, Jenna is stealing my food so I figured I'd eat my lunch before the rest of it disappeared. That reminded me of Ains so I decided to say hi. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, it's remarkable how many people have left the city. No one wants to see me and the people I wouldn't mind seeing are all away. I've decided to give up and spend the next two weeks at the Bay House."

"Wish I could join you, do not let our son talk you into going sailing. You've learned a lot over the years but ...'

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go without backup myself."

"You sure you won't go stir crazy?"

"I'll find something to do, I can make my Christmas ornaments for this year. I thought snowman would be cute."

"They would be cute gift tags. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I didn't do the calculations when I agreed to this. If I had realized it was two weeks I wouldn't see you for, I would have said no."

"Why do you think I asked you twice?"

"I know, it's not your fault. Tell Josh this isn't going to happen again."

"I will. So how about a little phone sex tonight?"

"Sam, I'll be drinking and the girls will all be over, but hey if you want to..."

"Never mind, that idea was bad on so many levels."

Mara laughed, "I think putting that idea on ice until the girls leave would be prudent. Rain check?"

"Hell yeah, Jenna stole my MP3 player last night and hasn't returned it."

"Either she stole your battery or someone asked if the Senator has an MP3 and what artists are on it."

"I have text files on there too so I hope she's not nosey."

"What type of text files Samuel?"

"My collection of e-mail's this year as part of your traditional Christmas gift."

"Ah, so that's how you organize them. Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

"No, I'm waiting." Sam chuckled.

"My husband is wonderful, thoughtful and sweet."

"Thank you, well I better go before someone tells me I have to do something. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Get that MP3 player back! I'll tell Ains you say bye."

Sam went back to his sandwich and was still chewing the last bite when Josh came in to tell him they were leaving in ten minutes. Toby walked in seconds later and handed Sam his speech for the afternoon. He read it until Josh was standing at the door again telling him to move his butt.

"Could I have my MP3 player back Jenna?" he asked in the car.

"Oh yeah, sorry I wanted the battery. I put my dead one in yours."

"Well I'd like it back anyway. Tobs do you still have AAA's for your pager?"

"Yes, concentrate on your speech and if you don't change a line I'll give you a battery when you are done."

Sam gave Toby a look and put out his hand. Jenna gave him his MP3 player back. Once they arrived, Sam shook several hands until he was ushered up to the side of the stage. The local congressman introduced Sam who spoke for twenty minutes on education and health care. He expertly fielded several questions and followed the speech up with four separate ten minute interviews for the local TV stations. Afterwards they took a short flight to San Antonio and had dinner along the Riverwalk.

"You're quite tonight Dad." Jenna stated as she dipped a chip into salsa.

"I just miss Mar, she'd love to eat here. She loves a good atmosphere and this one is pretty romantic with the river lit up."

"Give her a call, I bet dinner won't be here for twenty minutes."

Sam dialed the house and Matty picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Matty, what are you up to?"

"Hi Dad, I'm making another pitcher of lemonade for Sam and I. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my dinner to arrive. Is your Mom around?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the phone to her. So where are you?"

"San Antonio."

"Ah, Mommy it's Dad, he's in San Antonio."

Mara and the girls were sitting by the pool talking and drinking. Mara took the phone from her son.

"Hi Sweetie, what's up?"

"I'm in a delightful restaurant on the Riverwalk and I miss you."

"Aww, is it a romantic setting?"

"Yes and as much as I love Jenna..."

"I should be there with you."

"That's why I am missing you."

"Then why don't we share dinner over the phone. What did you order?"

Sam smiled, "I ordered the Enchiladas Verde _which is two chicken filled tortillas, tomatillo sauce, jack cheese, corn and creme fresca." _

_"Sounds good, so how was your day?" _

_Sam and Mara talked straight through dinner and dessert and only said good night when Jenna threatened to take off with the cell phone. Mara seemed sad after she hung up which gave Ainsley an idea. _

_"Mara, if you miss Sam that much why are you spending two weeks up here? Stay a week and then I think you and Donna should go up and join the circus for a week. You can keep each other company during the day and be with your husbands at night. I'll look after the boys." _

_"Ainsley, have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Mara replied and got up to hug her neighbour and friend. _

_"What do you say Donna? You up for a road trip?" _

_"I'm in, thanks Ainsley." _

_"You're both welcome." _

_On Monday after everyone left, Mara changed into a bikini, grabbed the latest book she was reading and went to sit by the pool._ Matty emerged from his room craving food. When he discovered nothing was made he spotted his mother by the pool and went out to plead his case.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my love."

"I'm craving a Frosty from Wendy's, can we go for lunch?"

"Sure, give me a minute to grab my wallet and put on some shorts."

Mara slipped on a pair of shorts and sandals and tossed her wallet into her summer purse. Matty was waiting for her at the door and four secret service agents were in the trail car ready to go. Neither Mara or Matty gave a second thought to her wearing a bikini top as she had worn them into town for years as did other women. What they didn't know was that a reporter from the New York Post was in town asking locals what they thought of the Seaborn's. He was leaving the local grocery store when he noticed the two cars pull in to the Wendy's parking lot. He recognized the black sedan as a government car and paused to see what was going on.

He couldn't place Matty until he saw Mara get out the other side of the car. He knew a picture of her in a bikini top would garner him the front page so he snapped a few pictures and waited for them to leave Wendy's. Mara made his life infinitely easier when she decided to pop across the street to the bookstore. He got a few great shots of her crossing the street and quickly put his camera away.

"Hi Carrie, anything new in?" Mara asked the clerk.

"Hi Mara, hi Matty, nothing new since last time you were in. I finally finished reading the second part of the Eleanor Roosevelt Biography, they were a great read."

"I knew you'd like them. Are you skipping our BBQ this year too?"

"No, I'm actually going to be in town. It's the last Sunday in August at 2 pm, right?"

"Yes, except you will have to RSVP and bring picture ID or the Secret Service won't let you in."

"That explains the mandatory RSVP, life is a lot more complicated now isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. It will only get worse when Sam wins."

"At least you have your own career. I would hate to have to be the little women."

"I'm lucky to have a job I love because I hate ceremonial stuff."

"Mommy, can I have these three books?"

"Sure."

After Mara paid for the books they went back to the house. Mara's agents had noticed the photographer but there was nothing they could do about pictures being taken on a public street. The photographer didn't linger long so they thought nothing of it.

Jenna was the first to see the picture when a staffer brought it over to her. She knew Mara would flip over the headline which read The First Playmate. The picture wasn't that bad, it just showed that her Aunt had an incredible body. Thank God it wasn't the red suit she thought as she turned to page 20 to read the story. After she read the story she found Sam having breakfast with Toby.

"I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Good." Sam replied as Toby said bad.

"The good news is that the New York Post did a survey on how the locals in Maryland feel about you and Mara. You both scored very well. Nothing but praise and little stories of contact with you."

"So what's the bad news? Toby asked, pleased with the positive press.

"To sell the issue well...it's a good thing Mara is still asleep...it's a better thing that you don't subscribe to the Post or...ah hell look!"

"Damn she looks hot." Sam said before he read the headline. "She's going to freak out."

"I'm glad I'm not behind this." Toby stated.

"Do we comment?"

"If anyone asks you can say that while we appreciate the article we condemn the Post for suggesting that one of the world's brightest political minds is a playmate."

"Kay, I'll phrase it a bit better, but that will be the message. So do we warn Mom or let her find out naturally?"

"I suggest you give her a call Jenna." Toby answered quickly.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Sam chuckled, "As her keeper, I'll tame the wild beast."

"It's been nice knowing you buddy." Toby cracked.

"You were a good Dad, I'll miss you."

"Mara will get a kick out of the two of you being scared of her. You are wimps!"

"Maybe, but we will definitely still have our hearing tonight. Good luck."

"Have fun Sam, we are leaving in fifteen minutes."

He decided to call the bay house, figuring he could just leave a message with Matty to have her call him. He was amazed when Matty informed him that Mara was up and making him French toast.

"What on earth are you doing up at 8 am?"

"I woke up at seven and couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I'd feed our son."

"So you haven't heard from Leslie today?"

"She's off all this week...Matty turn the burner off and you can start on those two...why Sam?"

"I have to tell you something because Toby and Jenna are too scared to tell you."

"Spit it out, Samuel."

"The New York Post was snooping around in town asking the locals what they thought of us."

"So? Last time I checked everyone liked us."

"The story was pretty good, the problem is that the front page features a picture of you crossing the street in shorts and your navy bikini top..."

"That was yesterday...what I don't look good?"

"No, you look sexy as hell, it's the headline that will cause Mount Mara to erupt."

"What on earth does it say?"

"The first playmate, followed by a question mark."

"Well the post does like pandering to the lowest common denominator, jerks."

"Jerks? Is that all you are going to say? You must be the pod Mara, can I talk to my real wife!"

Mara laughed, "While I prefer to be recognized for my mind, it's sort of cool to hear that they think I'm that hot, even if it's in the icky sort of way. I'm not going to waste my energy dealing with their adolescent minds."

"I officially give up trying to figure you out."

"Sam, you say that about once a month."

"Yeah but I mean it this time."

"Till next time anyway. So do you want to cash in that phone sex, rain check tonight?"

"Ew...gross MOM!" Matty shrieked dropping his fork.

Sam started laughing, "Forgot he was around did we?"

"Yup, hold on a sec. Matthew Tobias Seaborn, I think you are old enough now to know that your Dad and I ...quite often...and when we can't be together...so stop looking at me like I'm killing Bambi with your toothbrush!"

Matty looked at her like she had twenty heads and quickly left the room.

"I think I scarred him for life."

"Killing Bambi with his toothbrush? I think you scarred me for life."

"Oh shut up! Do you want phone sex tonight or not?"

"When don't I want phone sex?"

"DAD! Even knowing that is Mar on the line, Ewww!"

Mara started laughing this time, "Forgot she was around did we?"

"Let me see if I can nail it...Jenna, Mara and I ...quite often...and when we can't be together...so stop looking at me like I've asked you to kill Bambi with your toothbrush!"

Jenna's jaw dropped and she seriously wondered about his sanity "We are leaving now and thanks to you, I'll never be able to watch Bambi or use my toothbrush again."

"I've got to go sweetie, but now that we've scarred both our children for life, I think we can be proud of our parenting skills. Call me at ten your time."

"I will, bye."

Sam continued to chuckle as he put his cell phone into his pocket and grabbed his knapsack. He didn't see Jenna until they were about to get in the car. He waited until she looked at him to make a motion like he was brushing his teeth, followed by a few quick stabbing motions. Jenna looked horrified and told him he was sick. Sam just grinned, thinking about how much fun he could have over the next few weeks torturing Jenna. Next time he spotted a Disney store, he was going to go in and buy Matty and her a stuffed Bambi.

When Mara called a little after ten, Sam's hopes for phone sex were quickly dashed when he told her how he had been teasing Jenna all day. They were both laughing so hard the mood was broken. She nixed his idea of buying Matty a stuffed Bambi but told him she'd take it and put it in her office to make her smile every time she saw it.

"Well I'm going to take a cold shower then try to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too Sam, sweet dreams."

Mara hung up the phone and smiled. Only two more days and we'll be together, she thought as she went to say good night to Matty.


	8. Surprises and Scrapped Knees

August 2020

"So how are you planning on surprising Sam?' Donna asked as she examined the pedicure  
Mara had just given her.

"Well I have a plan, but I had one in San Fran too and I was in the bathroom when Sam walked in. My poor Sammy the seal was so sick and tired he heard the flush and said If you're here to kill me, do it quickly!"

"That sounds like Sam, too tired to care anymore. So what is your plan?"

"My beige dress that he hasn't seen in a few years."

"Is that the legendary dress that sent many a man into the pool?"

"Yes, Sam calls it the seven vails dress. I had it on briefly, the first time we made love. What's your plan?"

"Josh seems to react well when I'm wearing a Met's jersey and nothing else."

"Hmm if you wore a Yankees jersey, he'd enjoy tearing it off you though."

"Interesting, but too expensive. You know this hotel should have pool side waiters."

"Donna, we are in Iowa, not LA or Vegas. What do you want?"

"Another drink and something to munch on. We should have checked the itinerary before..."

"Des Moines, is not that bad. Get another pitcher of spiked lemonade and I'm sure they have nachos or wings. Charge it to my room."

"Why am I fetching food?"

"Because if I move, Herman Munster and Lurch will follow me."

"You don't know your details names?"

"No, my regulars stayed in DC, these guys are part of Sam's posse."

"Ah, I'll be back in a few minutes then."

Mara was just putting her cell phone down on the table when Donna returned.

"The bartender is going to bring the pitcher out in a minute. Who were you talking to?"

"Jenna, she wanted to know if I still wanted her to pick up Taco Bell for dinner."

"Won't that put a damper on Sam removing your dress?"

"She's going to leave an hour early, claiming she's sick. So what muchies did you get?"

"A cheese and cracker platter. Too bad Mandy couldn't fly with us, she always brings me test copies of new books."

"Maybe she'll bring a few with her tomorrow."

"She's coming?"

"Yes, I told you, she had a meeting today and one at nine tomorrow. She is going to meet us in Columbia around dinner time."

"Oh, I sort of stopped listening after no we aren't going to pick her up in New York."

"Donna, Donna...drinks are here!"

"You know, you have guts to wear a bikini in public after playmate gate."

"First of all, I only own bikini's, secondly, shut up!"

Donna chuckled and took a sip of her drink before making a cheese and cracker sandwich.

They were contemplating ordering another pitcher when Jenna flopped down on the chair next to Mara and downed the last glass of lemonade.

"Donna, go get another pitcher and we'll need another glass too."

"Hi, Jenna. Why did you play sick? Didn't you tell Toby?"

"Are you crazy? I did not want to listen to him grumble about how Beavis and Butthead would be totally distracted all week long. I'll stay away from him tomorrow and then Mandy will show up and he'll be nice for the rest of the week."

"I hope the advance team knows about us this time. I don't want a repeat of San Fran."

"I told them and have personally made sure the three of you are counted in every transfer. Not that you will want to go to the events but there is room for you none the less."

"That's my girl."

"I'm going to go put your dinner in your room, change into my bathing suit and take a dip. Donna can I have Mara's card key?"

Mara simply rolled her eyes ignoring the big grin on Donna's face. When Jenna returned she downed her drink and dove into the water. Donna decided to join her and they had a few races before Donna decided she better get out to dry off. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention and slipped on a leaf on the deck. She landed with a thud on both knees, scraping the hell out of them on the concrete.

Mara jumped out of her chair and went over to help Donna up. Once Donna was lounging on her chair, Mara gave both knees a good look. The right knee wasn't too bad but the left looked really nasty. Mara knew from personal experience that Donna would end up with a permanent scar. Jenna left the pool and asked Ralph to go get the first aid kit.

"Ouch Donna." Jenna said.

She looked down at her knees and cringed. "My palms hit the ground first, so I only felt the sting of them which I think is a good thing."

"Ralph will be back in a minute with a first aid kit."

"Who is Ralph?" Mara and Donna asked in unison.

"One of your agents Mara." Jenna sighed.

"Mara and Donna looked back to see who was still standing there.

"Oh Herman Munster." Donna replied.

Mara giggled ignoring the look Jenna was giving her. Ralph returned and Mara took the kit off of him. She was happy to see hydrogen peroxide, surgical tape and gauze pads but there was no antibiotic cream.

"Jenna, go up to my room and grab my pink makeup bag."

"What do you need Mara?" Donna asked.

"I've got a tube of Baciguent in there. It will keep the cut from getting infected and may help heal the wound enough to give you a faint scar instead of a very visible one."

"Well you are the expert on scars. Oy, peroxide."

"It will sting but nothing cleans and disinfects better. I'll be as gentle as I can."

When Jenna returned Mara applied the clear gel to both knees and covered the wounds with the gauze and surgical tape.

"Ralph is this the hotel's kit?"

"No Ma'am it belongs to us."

"Great, I'll keep the tape and a few gauze pads then. Donna, I wouldn't be surprised if your left knee bleeds overnight. If it does, call me when you wake up. I'll come over and tend to you."

"You might want the peroxide too then." Ralph mentioned.

"Thank you Ralph and thank you Mara. You would have been a good nurse."

"I had a lot of practice taking care of Dani, Matty and myself for that matter. Then there is Sam, the sole reason I travel with Baciguent."

"Tell me about it. I've tended to Dad several times, Josh twice and even Toby and Ed. I cringe every time I hear, oh nurse Jenna. Donna you might want to take some Advil."

"I hope you brought a pair of pants." Mara commented.

"Of course, not! Just skirts, a dress and shorts. I'm going to look like such a dork. Grown women are not suppose to have skinned knees!"

"Ah don't worry about it Donna. Most of them will think it was a sex injury."

"That is even worse Jenna! I'll have you know I've never had a rug burn. On that note, I'm going to go back to my room and come up with a different plan to greet Josh."

"Call me if you need me Donna."

"I will Mar, thanks. See you in the morning."

"Poor Donna." Jenna sighed as she poured herself another drink.

"She'll be fine until the morning. You don't pay attention to how you are moving in your sleep. I remember when I sliced my shin on that concrete step. No blood and it didn't hurt too bad that night. I cleaned it and put on four regular band aids. My palms hit first like Donna so they were all I felt. I woke up the next morning and it killed when I tried to move my right leg and I had bled right through the band aids."

"It must have looked nasty when the scab formed."

"It did, it looked horrible for a full month. I never dreamed that sixteen years later a man would kiss the scar and proclaim that he loved it because it was part of me."

"Dad is too good to be true."

Mara smiled softly, "Yes he is. When will they be back?"

Jenna dialed Larry and asked him for a ETA. "They are running about forty minutes behind so they should be here by 6:30."

Mara knew she had enough time to finally have a heart to heart talk with Jenna. "Sweetie, I want you to listen to what I say and seriously think about it. OK?"

"You are freaking me out but OK."

"I know you love Jacob and he loves you. You have been dating each other for thirteen years. Thirteen years, Jenna! Jacob has been beyond patient with you. He kept things very innocent until you turned eighteen. I expected that from him. Then he supported you when you moved back to Montreal for two years. Then you took off to Oxford for another two years and jumped right on the campaign trail. Sweetie, you know I love you, but over the last five years you have been very selfish. Your number one priority is looking out for yourself. All that really matters to you are your dreams, your goals.

This idea that you don't even want to be engaged until you are thirty isn't because it's the mature thing to do. It's because you want establish yourself. It's all about you, you've slotted Jacob into your blackberry and you expect that he will wait another two years. Frankly, I would have broken up with you when you said, I'm leaving in six days to join my Dad's campaign. How would you feel if Jacob treated you, they way you have been treating him? After the campaign ends, you might not be traveling across the country, but you'll be consumed by the transition. Then you'll be telling Jacob how crucial the first 100 days are. Next you'll find another project and before you know it, it will be time to campaign again. You think that is fair? Don't try to tell me that is why you want to wait two more years to get engaged..."

"What is so wrong about me achieving the same level of education you have? You can be Ambassador and I can't be a senior international policy advisor? You get off on power and it's a sin because I get off on it too? How can you lecture me..."

"Jenna! I craved political power from the time I was sixteen because it fulfilled me. I wasn't dating, there was no-one who loved me, so I kept my head in books and planned to be Prime Minister before I was forty. I had nothing but my career and I conned myself into believing I was happy. When I think back on how lonely I really was, it physically pains me. I would have given everything up to have Sam's love in my twenties. You don't realize what a precious gift Jacob's love is. All that matters in this world Jenna is to love someone and have then love you in return. Education and careers have nothing on families. Ask Donna, Ainsley, Ginger or Abbey. Ask Toby and he'll tell you every word I've said is true. I'm not saying you can't be a senior advisor, I'm telling you that love should come first and the rest will fall into place. You need to break up with Jacob or take next week off and let him know just how much he means to you. You need to let him know that any time he wants to ask you to marry him is great for you. Once the election is over, you need to take some time and just be with him. Trust me, the transition won't fall apart if you are gone for two weeks. Hell, Sam is going to owe me a hell of a lot of time then too. It's high time you thought of Jacob instead of yourself. That's all I'm going to say. I'll see you in the morning."

Jenna was left speechless, she finished the rest of the spiked lemonade and replayed Mara's words in her head. Her anger was getting the better of her because she knew Mara had a valid point. She decided to go eat dinner and call Jacob later.

When Donna got back to her room she soaked her aching hands for fifteen minutes, dried off and slipped into the Mets jersey. She took one look in the mirror and sighed in utter frustration. She had never felt so unsexy in her life. She thought about wearing a towel but they were too short and showed her knees. As she hung her still damp bathing suit over the shower rod she had an idea.

Mara had left a message for Toby on his room phone letting him know not to bug Sam or Josh that evening. She changed into the little beige dress and was about to eat a chicken gordita when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jenna, it's Larry. How are you feeling?"

"Hey Larry, you know this is Mara I hope."

"We are about half an hour away, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Sam is in hearing distance? Thanks for the information. See you sometime tomorrow."

She had taken two steps when the phone rang again.

"Is there a delay Larry?"

"Mar, it's me. Did you happen to bring a sarong with you?"

"I brought a few, why?"

"Just get over here with them please."

Mara pulled the four sarongs out of her suitcase, grabbed the take out bag and handed the agent outside her door the card key.

"I'm only going down two doors for about twenty minutes, no need to move."

Mara knocked three times and Donna quickly opened the door.

"Yowza, so that is the beige dress. No wonder Sam wants you out of it."

"What happened to the jersey?" Mara asked looking at the towel Donna had wrapped around her.

"I'll show you, give me a second."

Donna went into the bathroom and came out twenty seconds later. Mara tried but couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"So that's why you wanted the sarongs, obviously you have no need for the sheer one."

"I feel like a ten year old showing her boo-boo's to her Dad!"

"Try the red one." Mara replied handing it to Donna.

Donna came out a minute later.

"Much better but let me fix the top."

Mara twisted and turned the material turning it from a sheath to a body hugging dress that showed off some cleavage. She plopped down on the edge of the bed and took out a gordita.

"Have one Donna."

"What about Sam?"

"I got enough for snacking later, so he'll have something to eat. I know Sam too well. He'll take one look at me and want me for dinner. I eat ahead of our encounters or I get distracted by hunger."

"Not a bad idea." Donna grabbed a gordita and ate it rather quickly.

They were eating and talking when there was a knock on the door. Donna opened it and an agent told her that their husbands were entering the lobby. Donna grabbed another gordita and Mara picked up the bag and other sarongs and left. The agent at her door put her card key in and then gave it back to her. Mara had just enough time to put the bag of food in the mini fridge and pop a cinnamon altoid into her mouth. She heard the door agent greet Sam and stood near the foot of the bed.

When Sam opened the door the first thing he saw was Mara smiling at him. He dropped his backpack and ran into her arms. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing until his hands traveled down her body. He stepped back and smiled at her.

"Hello old friend, I haven't seen you in awhile but you know where you belong."

Sam reached up behind Mara's neck to release the clasp and her dress silently fell to the ground. Sam pushed her gently so she fell back on the bed.

"You aren't even going to say hello?"

"Actions speak louder than words." Sam replied in a husky voice before kissing her.

"I suggest you greet me properly or I'll put my dress back on and go keep Toby company."

Sam sighed into her stomach, "Hello my beautiful and sexy wife. So nice of you to visit me." Sam punctuated each word by kissing her breasts.

Donna heard Josh talking at the door and grinned. You may be changing Josh but I don't think you'll be joining Toby for dinner, she thought. Josh opened the door and froze when he saw his wife.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"Josh, I don't think you are capable of hallucinations of this caliber."

"Wow, you look gorgeous Donna, what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you set foot in the room and I'll tell you."

Josh walked in and wrapped her in his arms giving her a long kiss. "So..."

"Mara was really missing Sam, so Ainsley suggested she spend the week with him instead of at the house. Mara wanted a playmate during the day so I figured you'd be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you. If Mara's here I can work her into..."

"No public appearances! She is here for Sam."

"So then you are here for my pleasure?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically, I'm here for Mara's pleasure but you get sex out of the deal." She laughed.

"Works for me. Why don't we order room service and I'll show you some pleasure while we wait."

"Works for me."

Meanwhile, Toby entered his room and noticed the light flashing on the hotel phone. He picked it up and listened to the message. He hung up and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew Josh and Sam would be totally distracted all week long and he was sure a major gaffe would occur. He called to see if Jenna wanted to have dinner with him but there was no answer. He decided he needed some food and several drinks and left again.

Josh never got past Donna's breasts while waiting for dinner which was fine with her. Her knees were not hurting but she felt stupid having a huge gauze pad on each knee. She picked at the fries that came with his club sandwich and ate the cucumber slices. Josh left the tray outside the door and sat down beside Donna on the bed.

"Now where were we?" He asked as untucked the edge she had slid in to cover herself when room service arrived.

He pulled her to her feet and completely removed the sarong. He missed her cringe when he tossed it on the chair. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the table. Donna smiled and gently kissed her way along his scar, over the years it had faded but it was still noticeable. Josh undid his pants while she kissed him. He didn't notice her knees until he pushed her back on the bed.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"I wiped out on the pool deck and scrapped the hell out of my left knee and hurt the right one a bit too."

"At the bay house?"

"No, here a few hours ago. Mara patched me up."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, I'm going to end up with a scar though."

"That's OK, on you a scar can be sexy."

Donna moved back on the bed. "Drop the boxers and come show me how sexy you think I am."

Josh didn't have to be asked twice in engage in sex with his wife.

"Do you know where the room service menu is?" Sam asked before kissing her again.

"You don't need room service, I've got that covered."

Mara hopped out of bed, grabbed the bag out of the mini fridge and put it in the microwave. Sam watched her as he never missed an opportunity to admire her naked form. She looked like she had lost weight so he asked her to turn around.

"You've lost weight again." He finally said.

"I don't think so, my clothes don't seem any looser."

"You have, I know every inch of your body. Have you been skipping meals?"

"No."

"Eating less crap than usual?"

"Not really, in fact all I do at the bay house is swim, eat, read, drink, eat, lie in the sun, eat and oh yeah eat."

Sam chuckled as she took the bag out of the microwave and took out a gordita before tossing the bag at him. After eating two, Sam brought the topic of conversation back to her weight.

"So you are not skipping meals, you are still eating junk have you been drinking a ton of water?"

"No, I've been drinking a lot of lemonade and all the various cocktails Matty has been making. I think he's going to be a bartender when he grows up. Oh excuse me, a mixologist. He keeps correcting me."

"Have you been eating a ton of fruit instead of your usual bagels and sandwiches for lunch?"

"Yeah, you know I can't resist summer fruits, especially berries and cherries."

"That's why you have lost weight. So what's this about Matty?"

"It all started just after you left. Ains and I were drinking those grapefruit vodka drinks I like so much by the pool. Matty and Michael were in the pool. I left to help Ainsley do something and when I came back my drink was gone. Matty asked me what it was because he thought it was tasty. After I reminded him that he shouldn't taste my drinks without asking he wanted to read the bottle. The next day he had me tasting his creations, I suggested to add a drop of bitters and bingo it tasted just like the original. Since then he's been making all different types of non alcoholic drinks."

"Are they good?"

"They are amazing."

"You are amazing! Is there any dessert?"

"I have a couple bags of Good and Plenty."

"Hmm, I could have some fun with a Mara candy trail."

Josh woke up the next morning with a big smile, he loved waking up with Donna in his arms. He took a shower and got dressed before waking her up with tender kisses.

"Morning, care to join me for breakfast?"

"Morning, breakfast sounds like a good...ow...ow...damn it hurts."

"Your knees?" Josh asked as he moved the covers down to look at them.

"The right one is a little stiff but the left one really hurts when I try to bend it."

"Umm that might be because you've bled through the gauze pad."

"Ah hell, Mar warned me that may happen. I'll have to call her to fix me up again. Guess I'll go have a shower, if you'll help me up."

"Want me to run the shower?"

"No, just help me up. You could go get me breakfast and bring it up. I'm sure it's faster than ordering room service."

Josh sat down next to Jenna and ordered breakfast.

"What's wrong Jenna, you look ready to kill someone."

Jenna told Josh all about Mara's mini lecture and that she resented it. She then told him that when she called Jacob and told him to take next week off he told her he was too busy. When she pressed him he told her that he didn't say anything when she took off to join the campaign because it was important to her and his job was important to him. He told her he'd work late this week so that he could be out of there by five the following week and take the Friday off.

"So, you are mad because when you decided to grace Jacob with your presence you found that he had a life of his own too? Then he had the nerve to offer to make as much time for you as he could."

Jenna scowled at Josh, "You are so on my list now too!" She huffed and left.

Josh rolled his eyes and waited for his breakfasts to go. When he returned to the room Donna was sitting on the edge of the bed with her left leg extended.

"That is one nasty scab."

"Tell me about it. So can I have my breakfast now?"

Josh pulled up one of the chairs to the edge of the bed so she could use it as a tray and she happily ate. The coffee he had brewed before he left was finally ready and he poured them each a mug. Josh was pouring his second mug full when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm here for my morning rounds. How is my patient doing?"

"We need your wound care services, nurse Mara." Josh replied leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm guessing it hurts like hell because it looks like hell. Have you taken any Advil?"

"No, I took a shower and ate breakfast. Josh get my pill case out of my purse."

Josh handed his wife the pills and left to go talk to Sam. Mara patched Donna's left knee up and simply put a Band-Aid on the other knee.

"Can you fix the sarong for me again so I can wear it on the plane. I'm not showing my knees! Jenna must have a pair of pants with her."

"You'd have to ask her, she's mad at me."

"She's mad at Josh too, he must have said something similar to what you did."

"She's pissed at me because she knows I'm right."

"Luckily, I haven't faced that with Noah yet. He's smart enough to not always trust his Dad but he thinks I'm always right."

"We are." Mara replied with a grin. "I want breakfast, so I'll help you get dressed then you can have a coffee while I eat."

"You've got a deal."

Donna and Mara were lounging on the airplane when Toby came through the door. He gave them both a look, grumbled something and walked right past them. Jenna gave Mara the evil eye and went back to sit with Toby. Josh and Sam both had smiles on their faces and gave their wives long kisses.

"Toby is in a mood." Mara whispered to Sam.

"Toby was born in a mood." Sam exclaimed.

"He resents those of us who got some last night. Apparently, the two of you are capable of turning our minds to mush." Josh stated.

"We can do that without breaking a sweat." Donna laughed.

We are not simpletons!" Sam protested.

"Please Sam, if I want to distract you for hours all I have to do is take my top off and let you play with the girls."

Try as he might Sam couldn't refute the charge so he changed the subject instead.

Toby came up with an idea for Sam's second speech in Columbia and started to tell him about it. Mara leaned over to give Sam a kiss and Sam lengthened it .

"Yo, Yoko! You think you can keep your lips off him until I'm done speaking?" Toby grumbled.

"Yo Tobias, you want a fat lip?" Mara growled giving him her death glare.

"Toby go sit back down and when you are ready to act like a human not a bear, you can come back." Donna snapped.

Once they arrived in Columbia, Mara and Donna went to the hotel while Sam went to his first speaking engagement of the day. After checking in, Mara convinced Donna to go on a shopping spree with her. Mara found a jewelry store where most of the creations featured beads and crystals and bought six thousand dollars worth of necklaces, bracelets and earrings for herself and Donna. Donna managed to find 2 long summer skirts which improved her mood considerably. Mandy called when she was at the airport and they all arrived at the hotel at the same time.

"Thank goodness you are here. Toby is in a big time grumpy snit." Donna stated as she gave Mandy a hug.

"I think he's jealous that we are here and he's not getting TLC."

"I'll give him shit first then let him ravish me. I'm happy to be here but I actually have some work to do. Breakfast tomorrow at 9:30?"

"I think we can make it."

"So now what do you want to do?" Donna asked as Mar handed her the card key. "You know these really are pretty easy to use once you get the hand..."

"I hate card keys, I refuse to use them, end of story. Hi Tedzy, did you miss me?"

Donna laughed when the bear fell over. "Check the mini bar, I think Tedzy has been helping himself."

Mara laughed, fixed Tedzy then flopped down on the bed. "I think Tedzy is right, a nap is a good idea."

"Now that you mention it, I could probably fall asleep easily. Thanks again for the shopping spree." Donna turned to head to the door.

"You are welcome and where are you going? You can have Sam's side. I don't roll over and sleep on top of him anymore."

Mara grabbed Tedzy and turned to face the wall. Donna kicked of her shoes and carefully got in the bed. She examined her knee, it had bled again but not through the gauze. They talked for a few minutes until Mara stopped answering. Donna was about to give up and turn on the TV when she dozed off.

Sam couldn't help smiling when he opened the hotel door. He called out to both of them but they were in a deep sleep. He quickly changed and happened to be near the phone when it rang.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Donna is?"

"She's in bed with Mara."

"In bed with Mara?" Josh questioned.

"Josh get your mind out of the gutter and..."

"My mind wasn't there but guess where it's going now."

Sam could picture the goofy grin on Josh's face and chuckled. "Why don't we go grab dinner and bring something back for our sleeping beauties?"

"Kay, shall I call Toby?"

"No let his mood keep him company. I'll see you downstairs."

The only thought on Toby's mind when he opened his door was making himself a good stiff drink. His jaw dropped open when he saw Mandy sitting on the bed working on her computer. The door closing let her know he had finally arrived.

"So I hear you've been a bigger pain in the ass than usual." She stated, not looking up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Jenna begged me to come down because she didn't want to deal with you."

"I'll have to thank her later. You here for the night?"

"No, the rest of the week."

"Really? My week just got a whole lot better."

"First you have to tell me how you intend to apologize to Mara."

"Flowers?"

"With an apology note?"

"Sure."

"Then you may approach the bed and greet me."

Just as Sam and Josh were getting back from dinner the agents were checking a bouquet of flowers that had just been delivered.

"They are clean Senator, you can bring them inside."

Sam looked at the card and laughed.

"Who are they from?"

"Toby, the card says Sorry for calling you Yoko. You will find me in much better humour in the morning."

"What does that mean?"

"Mara will know."


	9. President or People's Sexiest Man

August 28, 2020

Dressing room for TRL

"I'm not so sure about this outfit Mara."

"Sam, you look hot, all the girls will want you."

"I'm running for President not People's Sexiest Man Alive!"

"Who says you can't win both? If you change I'll punish you."

"You are evil, for that you have to be in the audience."

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror! Are you prepared to answer music and movie questions?"

"Yes, although I hope that's not all I get to talk about."

"You can talk about how incredibly sexy your wife is."

"Everyone who saw the Post knows that already."

There was a knock on the door and Jenna walked in. She checked out what her Dad was wearing. He had on his black jeans, a blue oxford shirt that thankfully was untucked and a black leather jacket over it. She smiled and gave Mara, his stylist, the thumbs up.

"See even your daughter agrees you look good."

"You look hip Dad. The show just started, they will introduce you in five minutes."

"Then the two of you should get your butts out there."

"I thought you were going to stay here?"

"Your father thinks he's punishing me."

"Dad, by now you should know that it is impossible to punish Mar. See you out there."

"Break a leg." Mara purred and gave him a long sultry kiss.

Sam had just recovered from the kiss when the stage manager told him it was time to walk out. He searched for Jenna and Mara and was surprised that they were not together. Both were just off the normal camera range. Sam started by mentioning that he remembered when Carson Daly hosted TRL. The host teased him about being ancient and asked what he thought were the ten best recordings of all time. Sam answered questions about public service and the importance of exercising one's voting rights, health care, foreign policy, student debt, the minimum wage and government waste. He was thrilled by the quality of the questions and was happy to talk movies and introduce videos between questions. The next series of questions were rapid fire and more personal.

"Pizza or burgers?"

"Pizza, Sal's in DC and my wife make the best pizza around."

"Lobster or Filet Mingon?"

"Both, you have to love surf and turf."

"Great book or movie?"

"Book"

"Land or water?"

"Water."

"Favourite swear word?"

"Rhymes with sit."

Mara and Jenna looked at each other knowing he was lying, while he did use the word a lot, the F- word was his favourite.

"Biggest vice?"

"My wife's chocolate caramel brownies, they are heaven on earth."

"Booze or coffee?"

"I couldn't live without coffee, I'm happily, utterly addicted."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Incredible food or bad sex?"

Sam smirked, looked over at Mara and gave her a sexy grin. She wondered how he would phrase his answer. She knew whatever it was, it would be the sound bite of the day.

"There is no such thing as bad sex when it comes to my wife. With Mara, I get incredible food and mind blowing sex. I'm a lucky, lucky man."

"Damn straight Skippy." Mara replied without thinking.

Sam laughed as the camera swung over to find Mara, who quickly put on her best innocent face and moved an imaginary hair behind her ear, pretending she had no idea the camera was on her. When the camera panned back to Sam and the host, they were both still chuckling.

"No offense Senator, but damn she's hot!"

"Yes, she certainly is."

"What was your reaction to the New York Post picture?"

"I saw the picture and it put a huge smile on my face because I was missing her at that moment. The headline made me sick to my stomach. Mara is more brilliant than she is beautiful and I thought it was a petty degrading comment."

"How did you meet your wife?"

"She overheard me say something stupid that sounded like I was belittling Canada so she gave me the heights of hell. I was enchanted by her. After I apologized, we instantly clicked. That evening the White House was hosting a State dinner for the PM of Canada. We sat beside each other and danced the night away. I was hooked right there and then."

"So, it was love at first sight?"

"Yes, love at first sarcastic jab." Sam replied with a smile.

There were a few more questions from the audience and then the host sprung a surprise at Sam.

"We've heard from reliable source that you are a pretty good at karioke. We have it set up over there. Will you indulge us ?"

Sam looked over at Jenna and mouthed you are so dead. Jenna responded by making the brushing teeth motion and gave him a take that look.

"So what do you say Senator?"

"Fine."

"Great, we will set you up and be back after this commercial message."

Jenna waltzed over to Sam, left a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Pay back is a bitch, Dad."

Sam's first thought was to choose Arms Wide Open but he didn't want to expose a private song, so he ended up picking U2's, With or Without You. Mara knew he'd be nervous so she moved out onto the floor so he could sing to her. The audience was impressed and the host said that you had to really respect a presidential candidate who not only appeared on the show, but was gracious when put on the spot. After the show wrapped, Sam, shook everyone's hand and was pleased to hear most people state they would be voting for him come November.

September 13 2020

Mara couldn't believe how quickly time was passing. Matty had been back to school for three days and she missed him. Most people were back from summer vacations and her work days were filling up. The election was 55 days away and Sam was getting impatient about setting the dates for the two debates that President Davis finally agreed to. Sam was also getting very sick of traveling across the country, living out of a suitcase and rarely sleeping in the same bed two nights in a row. He was tired of eating restaurant food and he longed for Mara's home cooked meals. Toby had been calling him Senator Grumpy lately and Sam didn't care. On the plane ride home, no one wanted to sit near Sam, not even Josh. The campaign staff hoped three days at home would lift him out of his funk.

When he walked in the door of the mansion he found Mara reclining on the couch and he heard the blender going in the kitchen.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"Hey Sweetie you've got perfect timing since Matty is making you a special drink. So I have you home for three whole days."

"I swear, I've never been happier to come home in my life. I don't know if I'll make it another 50 plus days. I'm sick of my own voice!"

"Well I'm not sick of it! I thought you might enjoy whispering sweet nothings into my ear tonight. Sit down and relax."

"Hi Dad, this is a chocolate cherry smoothie."

Matty handed the rich drink displayed in tall glasses to each of his parents and waited for their reaction. Sam took one sip then continue drinking until it was gone while Mara savoured each sip.

He was pleased with the praise he received and thrilled when Sam called him a beverage master. He collected the glasses, put them in the dish washer and brought the rest of the smoothie over to Ainsley.

"Matty won't be back until bed time, what would you like to do?"

Sam picked up her foot to give it a rub when he noticed a red sore on the back of her right foot.

"What the heck happened to your foot?"

"Both feet actually, the left one stings more. You know the shoes you call the only sensible pair I own? Well they decided to skin me alive yesterday. In the time it took me to walk over to Canada Place, grab something at Roots and get a Beaver Tail, I noticed my right foot had been skinned. So I walked back just stepping down on the ball of my left foot so that it wouldn't rub against the shoe anymore. It wasn't until I got back and took off both shoes that I noticed the right foot had been skinned too. I walked around for the rest of the day in bare feet."

"It looks so red and raw, I think you should put some of that gel you always use on me, on."

"I will eventually."

"I'm going to go change into shorts, I'll be back . Are we eating in or out?"

"In, I figured you'd love a home cooked meal."

"You read my mind, beautiful."

Sam came down five minutes later with the tube of Baciguent and a few band aids. He took care of her feet leaving a kiss on each knee as he finished. They curled up on the couch together until Sam's stomach started to rumble. Mara made the lemon chicken he liked and a huge grin was her reward when she put a plate of caramel brownies in front of him. After dinner they sat out in the yard reading until it became too dark.

"I thought I'd make us a picnic for lunch. What would you like for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you taking the day off ?"

"Yes. So what will it be?"

"Would lobster ravioli be too much to ask for?"

"No, I have everything to make the pasta and I just need to pick up a few lobsters. I might give CJ a call, she loves my ravioli."

"I haven't talked to her in a few weeks so that would be good. I never expected you to cater to me but I love the attention."

"Everyone needs a little pampering. I've been able to tell from your voice how fed up you are getting. Why don't you go tuck Matty in while I lock up and I'll bring up some bedtime snacks."

Sam had breakfast with Matty the next morning and decided to ride to school with him. Matty teased him about the strange way his parents drove him to school. Sam got his revenge by getting out of the car and going inside to meet his teacher. On the way back home he stopped and bought 5 lobsters so that Mara wouldn't have to go out. He also stopped to pick up the berry meringue cake she liked so much for dessert. By the time Sam got back to the house Mara had just made her way downstairs for some orange juice.

"Where were you? "

"I went to school with Matty, then I stopped and got the lobster and dessert."

"Cool , now I just have to give Ceeg a call. You know Ainsley won't be home until 2:30 ish and it's still really nice out..."

"Sure I'd love you to go skinny dipping!"

"You have a one track mind Samuel. I'm going to make myself a bagel, you want one?"

"Sure, I'm going to go put my bathing suit on."

When Sam returned he grabbed the bagel and headed over to the pool that was technically in Ainsley's backyard. He heard the gate open and pouted when he saw Mara was wearing her black bikini. She dove into the water, swam a few laps and surfaced in front of Sam to give him a kiss. They goofed around in the pool for a few hours until Mara left to get their picnic lunch ready. Sam reluctantly got out of the water, dried himself off and wandered back home to see if he could be of any help. After a lunch that included his beloved brownies they went back to the pool.

Ainsley heard Mara threatening Sam's life as she got out of her car. She went inside and opened the poor to the patio.

"I'm home and on my way out!" She yelled.

Once she got to the pool she only saw Mara in the water.

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm drowning him." She replied nonchalantly.

"What did he do this time? I heard you telling him he was a dead man."

"He pulled me into the pool once I was dry."

"Ah, I suggest you let him up or the Secret Service will be after you."

She removed her hands and Sam popped up to the surface sputtering. He gave Mara a dirty look and smiled at Ainsley who told him to stop asking for trouble.

"Mara, I got a strange phone call from Ron Butterfield. He wanted to set up a meeting with me here, next week. When I gave him my availability he said he'd talk to you and confirm the time. What the hell is going on?"

"My guess is that with 54 days to the election, Ron needs to be ready to protect the house especially...Ainsley after I tell you this you need to forget it."

"My lips are sealed, what's going on?"

Sam continued, "Obviously any residence of the President elect has to be very secure but once I take the oath our principle residence is not going to change."

"You aren't moving into the White House?" Ainsley asked in shock.

"We'll stay there occasionally or if it looks like I'll need to be in the Sit room but 2/3 of the time will be spent here."

"So only the three of us and Ron know this?"

"Yes, Ron is taking care of the transition because he's the only one who won't turn to a life of crime or outright kill Mara. She likes Ron so he's the man."

"So that's how you managed to have so few agents protecting you Mara."

"Yeah, I told Ron I'd defer to his judgment for Sam but to avoid trouble I better have the bare minimum of agents and I wanted them out of sight. "

"You do realize that the minimum will raise once I'm elected."

"Yes, Sam. Well dinner isn't going to make itself. I'll talk to you later Ains."

"See you Mar. Sam are you staying?"

"I'll just do a few laps then you can have your backyard back."

"Kay, see ya later."

October 5, 2020

"Toby, I swear if you ask me one more damn debate question I'm going to shove this binder up your ass!"

"Kay, take ten everyone." Toby sighed.

"There will be no more debate prep today folks." Sam corrected.

"How about a few two minute drills?" Josh suggested.

"What was that Josh? Yes I am hungry and I'm going to eat lunch now." Sam snarled and walked out of the room.

"When is Mara getting here? She'll be able to pry that stick out of his ass." Josh muttered.

Toby glanced at his watch, "She's probably still at work. Don't expect her to rescue you for about five hours."

"To think we thought President Bartlet was difficult to deal with."

"Don't forget who was doing the opposition. Trust me if there is one thing Sam excels at it's debating. I'm going for lunch too." Jenna added with a smirk.

Jenna ran into her Dad at the front door and invited herself to lunch. She let Sam blow off some steam and told him that she reminded Josh and Toby how skilled he was at debating.

"How many more days till this madness is over?"

"33 days Dad, then the real fun starts. Did Matty change his mind?"

"No, he's staying with Ainsley and Tom. I still wonder where we got him from."

Jenna laughed, "Not a political fiber in his being. You lucked out with me though."

"I certainly did. Sweetie, I know you have your heart set on a senior international policy advisor post but I'd like you to consider something else."

"What?"

Sam could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't too happy. "You've proven yourself to be very skilled when dealing with the press. You also are a gifted writer. Toby is going to need a strong deputy who isn't afraid of him."

"You want me to be the Deputy Communications Director?"

"Yes."

"On two conditions, first I'm still a senior international advisor and second, I get your old office."

"That went easier than I thought."

"Dad, you'll have to make sure that Toby understands that I'm an advisor first."

"I'll make sure he understands and thank you, Bambi."

Jenna glared at Sam, "You are on my list again and don't forget payback is a bitch."

Sam simply started laughing, "Hmm too bad I didn't bring a toothbrush with me."

Jenna got up and went to talk to one of the agents who sat down in her place.

"Senator, your daughter warned me that she may kill you at any moment. I suggest you stop annoying her."

"Fine, I'll behave for the moment James."

"I'd appreciate that Sir. Are you ready to go?"

Sam paid the bill with a generous tip and left with James. Jenna was already in the car with her MP3 player in and ignored him until they arrived back at the hotel. Her first stop was Toby's corner of the ballroom where she told him that Sam agreed to an hour of rapid fire debate prep.

"Are you sure about this Jenna?" Toby asked skeptically.

"If he starts to protest, tell him that he's just become Bambi's bitch."

Toby didn't want to know what was going on between father and daughter but he was curious to see Sam's face when he was informed he was Bambi's bitch.

Mara was on her way to the mansion to grab her luggage and head to Andrew's to meet Sam in Chicago when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mara, I've got your Dad on the line, I'll patch him through."

"My Dad? Thanks Leslie. Hey Dad, you caught me on my way out of town, what's up?"

"Your mother was killed in a car crash this morning."

"What? Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't in the car. It happened at 7 this morning, she went through a red light and into a cube van. Her heart stopped in the ambulance and they couldn't get it back."

"Wow, have you told Dani?"

"Yes, your sister is on her way here."

"Sam's first debate is tomorrow so he won't be able to come. I'll go get Matty and we'll fly up tonight. I'll come straight to the house when we land."

"I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye Dad, I love you."

Mara called Sam's cell and it rang three times before Josh picked it up.

"Josh, I need Sam right away."

"He's in the middle of debate prep."

"I don't give a crap what he is doing, put him on now!"

"Hey honey, our daughter is pure evil. Are you on your way?"

"No, Sam I'm not going to be able to make it. My Dad just called, my mother was killed in a car accident she created this morning."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. You have the plane so I'll take the next commercial flight out. Jenna is here do you want me to tell her?"

"Yeah and Sam thank you for the offer but the debate is tomorrow, you can't leave."

Sam told Jenna the news then got back on the phone.

"Mara, I'm going end of story. Also, as Toby just pointed out, it is the right political move. What kind of husband doesn't support his wife through her mother's death?"

"Sam, it's not like I liked her. What about the debate?"

"Don't worry about the debate. So what are your travel plans?"

"Well since I can't talk you out of this, I'll have to pack for a funeral, get Matty and we'll fly to Midway to get you and Jenna. I'm sure you have appropriate clothes but ask Jenna if she needs anything?"

"She says she is fine. I'll let my detail know what's going on. I take it we'll stay at the Ritz?"

"Yes, I'll call and let them know the Secret Service will be calling. I'll call once we are in the air with our ETA."

"I love you."

"I love you too, see ya."

Jacob called just as Mara was arriving at the mansion and asked if he could join her. She hadn't given a thought to Jenna being back in a funeral parlour and was grateful that Jacob was always thinking. She had to smile when Matty told her he was sorry but his grandmother never paid any attention to him so he wouldn't miss her. She refrained from saying that was exactly how she felt too. She was happy to see Sam, who refused to talk about the debate. Jenna was touched to see Jacob and notified her family that she was going to stay in her house while they were there.

"So I get a room to myself? Cool!" Matty exclaimed.

"I brought you a big can of macadamia nuts so don't go near the mini bar Mister." Mara warned.

"Mara?"

"Bambi gets nothing." Sam said quickly.

Mara ignored her husband, "I got you Pringles."

"Thanks."

"What about me?" Sam inquired.

"You have me, what more could you possibly want?"

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed his wife "You taste like licorice."

"Mommy has been main lining licorice lollipops since we left Andrews."

"I don't want to know how you learned that term Matthew and give me one Mara."

"Sometimes I wonder who the adults are in this family." Jacob whispered as he pointed out Mara and Sam both sucking on lollipops and having a thumb war.

"I've been the adult in this relationship since the very beginning."

Mara called Abbey to let her know what was going on. Listening to their conversation prompted Sam to call his own mother. The plane landed and twenty minutes later two black sedans were pulling into the Whitford driveway. Mara blew past the Secret Service muttering it was her Dad's house, no sweep needed to be done.

Matty was happy to see his Aunt Dani but he couldn't stand his two cousins Brie and Grace. He thought they were stuck up little prissy girls who seemed to hold him in contempt. Dani claimed that he didn't' relate well to girls but Mara quickly pointed out that Samantha was his best friend. Even Sam found the girls annoying and he rarely met a child he didn't like. They stayed at the house for a little over an hour and then headed to the Ritz.

"I just tucked in our nut muncher. Your Dad seems to be taking it well."

"Well they didn't spend much time together. I'm sure he must be upset but he'll get over it."

"You know it's sad, your mother managed to detach herself from everyone. She dies and her own daughters don't care, it is actually a nuisance to them to. Her husband is use to being alone so it won't take him long to get over her. My whole world would come crashing down and I'd never recover if you dared to die on me."

Mara hugged Sam and gave him a tender kiss. "That's one dare I wouldn't take. You should call Josh and let him know that the parlour is tomorrow and the mass Friday."

"Jenna said she was going to tell him before she went to bed. Matty asked if we were going to Marathon tomorrow."

"Our son has a one track mind when it comes to food."

"If I hadn't seen him come out of you, I'd swear he belonged to Ainsley."

"I'm sorry about all of this, I'm sure President Davis is going to claim he can't reschedule the debate."

"It's not your fault. Josh is looking in to extending the format for the second debate. I don't think he'll reschedule either, I think he's scared of facing me."

"He's undoubtedly heard that you are a master debater. Care to debate with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask " Sam replied and pushed his wife down on the bed.

Mara couldn't wait to leave the afternoon viewing at the funeral parlour. If one more over made up socialite told her how sorry they were for her tragic loss she was going to loose it and reveal her true feelings about her mother. The priest who was saying the mass came over to talk to her.

Sam thought it might be a good idea to join her, to keep her from speaking her mind.

"Father Sutton, my mother was a very cold woman. She didn't care about her children, she only cared about climbing the social ladder and playing bridge. My sister would say the same thing."

"I guess I'm a few seconds too late." Sam whispered in her ear.

Mara hit him in the arm and smiled. "Father Sutton this is my husband Sam Seaborn."

"Nice to meet you, good luck in the election."

"Thank you very much. I think my wife could use a drink, if you'll excuse us."

"I'll have a triple JD on the rocks."

"Cute, you can have Coke or water." Sam offered as he made himself a coffee.

"Where did our kids disappear to?"

"Look for your nieces and then the furthest possible point and you'll find them."

"We've been here for 3 hours, let's go for an early dinner."

"Fine, go get the kids while I finish my coffee."

After a long dinner at Marathon's, they returned to the parlour for two more hours. After the funeral mass, there was a small reception at the house. Sam had spoken to Josh who confirmed that the debate was not going to be rescheduled but they had expanded the format of the debate on October 15th. They had dinner at Marathon again before leaving to go back to Washington.

The plane had just cleared Montreal airspace when Mara looked at Sam, batted her eyelashes and sighed that she missed Abbey.

"I've got an idea, why don't we spend the weekend in Manchester instead of home."

"That's the best idea I've heard in ages. Why don't you go tell Steve we've changed our destination and I'll call Abbey."

Forty five minutes later the plane stopped on the tarmac in Manchester. The smile on his wife's face alone was worth not going home. He knew that she would spend more time with Abbey than him but it was a small sacrifice compared to Mara's. When he saw her run into Abbey's arms he knew it was all worth it.


	10. Election Day

November 7, 2020

12:01 am

Sam split the last brownie in half and popped part in Mara's mouth. She'd been quiet and moody all day long and he knew nothing he could do or say would snap her out of it. Sam had done exceptionally well in the debate and polls had shown him to have a 8 point lead over incumbent President Davis. Toby was actually positive Sam would win even though he would never say it and tempt the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing. The plan was for Sam to helicopter out to the bay house to vote in the local library. He'd make an appearance at headquarters to thank his staff, go over to his senate office to give everyone the rest of the day off to go vote and then return home.

Mara glanced over at the clock and sighed, "Life as we know it is over."

Sam chuckled and kissed her. "Life is not over it just got more complicated. Think of it this way, I'll be home for dinner every night for the next two months."

"I changed my mind, I don't want you to do this Sam."

"It's a little late for that honey. I wonder how many votes I'm going to win by?"

"I'd be more worried about taking the house if I were you."

"So Jed and Abbey are voting then flying down?"

"Yes, Abbey's bringing me several bottles of liquid courage. With any luck I'll be fast asleep when the inevitable happens."

"It's so heart warming to see how much you want me to win." He chuckled.

"I can't help being so selfish, I don't want to share you with anyone, now I have to share you with the whole damn country. It's not even my damn country!"

"You are a freak but I love you anyway."

"Don't wake me up when you leave."

"So are you going in to work for a few hours?"

"Probably from 11-3 then I'll go meet the plane."

"So dinner here and then we head over to the hotel. Oh by the way, Josh got your delivery."

"What did he say?"

"He said that international relations 101 would probably be the toughest course he ever had to take. He's freaking out about the test next week."

"Well he can't very well be in the Sit room... by the way Josh in there just freaks the hell out of me...he has to know the difference between a military term, weapon and aircraft carrier."

"Right now, it freaks the hell out of me too, that's why I wanted you in charge of his education. I also noticed you included a primer for me too."

"Yes, as much as I love you dear, I'm going to be watching you like a hawk. I called Nancy earlier and she agreed to do your refresher course. Even I can't deal with Josh and you at the same time."

"Josh has always been leery about international stuff, some how you have also instill confidence in him."

"Samuel, don't you think asking me to increase his ego goes way above and beyond the call of duty?"

He laughed then left a kiss on her shoulder. "I agree but do you really want a skittish squirrel in there, advising me of what the hell is going on?"

"You do remember what happens when Josh and I work closely together on anything?"

"Yes, you try to kill each other. I miss the old days when you hurled insults at each other at an alarming rate. One Fry and Bu are about to be released from detention."

"And set amuck on the rest of the unsuspecting world, Bwahahaha." Mara's evil laugh was usually enough to send chills down his spine but tonight it made him laugh.

"Go to sleep, baby." Sam murmured.

He kissed her a few times before wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight my fire breathing dragon."

"Goodnight my sweet prince."

9:48 am

Sam looked down at the ballot, his finger lightly tracing over his name. His mind wandered back to the evening the idea of running for President was first put into his head. He still remembered Jed's words as if it was yesterday, 'You're gonna run for President one day. Don't be scared. You can do it. I believe in you.' Sam had looked at the chess board Jed gave him as a gift so many years ago, before leaving the mansion to vote. He knew that in a church in Manchester the former President and First Lady would be voting for him and it sent chills down his spine. He marveled at the journey that had taken him from the office of Gage Whitney Pace to seeing his own name on the Presidential ballot. He cast his vote and folded the paper in half before walking out to deposit it in the ballot box. He was nearly blinded by all the flashes and steady cam lights. He managed to not trip and smiled. He spoke briefly to the head commissioner, who he knew, and turned to face the press.

"Senator, what will you be doing the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to go thank my campaign staff and make sure they all went to vote, then I'm going to go thank my Senate staff and give them the rest of the day off so they can go vote. After that I'm going to set up a special surprise for my wife. With any luck, I'll make her forgot what day it is for a few minutes. "

"Does the Ambassador still wish it was the Senate you were running for?"

"Actually, I think my wife would like me to be running for most popular professor at Georgetown but she'd settle for a third Senate term."

"Do you have anything to say to President Davis today?"

"I'm fairly certain we will be speaking later this evening. I've got places to go and people to see so thank you. I'll see you all later."

Sam opened the car door and found Matty sprawled across the seat reading. He could barely contain his excitement when Matty asked if he could skip school and ride with his Dad to vote. While the press didn't phase Jenna in the least, Matty held a certain level of disdain for them. He'd acquired his Mom's skill of being able to detect when a picture was about to be taken and move just in time to avoid it.

"So who did you vote for?" Matty asked with a grin as he made room for his Dad to sit.

"The other guy, wise ass! Are you going to stick with me until I go home or do you want me to drop you off at the Embassy?"

"Do you think Mommy needs cheering up?"

"Probably, but I think she needs to be alone and deal with this on her own terms until Abbey and Jed arrive."

"Then I'll hang with you. Uncle Josh has called twice already."

"Oy, try Aunty Donna at the office for me."

Matty talked to his Aunt for a few seconds before handing the phone to his Dad.

"Hey Sam, I voted for you."

Are you sure? Last time you thought you voted for Jed, you voted for Ritchie."

"Oh bite me Pretty Boy! So what did you need?"

"Could you please go get your husband and have sex with him until the polls close? He is driving everyone insane!"

Donna chuckled, "Actually your wife already sent over a mood starter. I want to finish something then I'll go over and kidnap him. How's Mara doing?"

"Let's just say that at 12:01 this morning she said, 'life as we know it was over.' Her spirits will pick up when Abbey arrives around 3:30."

"I'll see you in the suite tonight. Luv ya."

"Luv ya back, keep my COS distracted as hell."

"I will, bye."

"Dad, you think about sex entirely too much." Matty whined.

"Son, in a few years you'll have a different opinion."

"No, in a few years I may be able to see Bambi without wanting to crawl out of my skin! Too bad they couldn't give you a blank vote to frame."

"Actually, Rob Schultz is the Commissioner, I asked him if there were any extra ballots, could he void one and save it for me. He said he'd vote for me in all three categories and drop it off at the bay house."

"Cool, I like Mr. Schultz. He always gives me candy."

"After we stop at the Senate office how about we go get a pizza at Sal's?"

"Yum, I'll treat you to an apple pie sundae."

"I'll take that deal."

11:55 am

During the helicopter ride back to DC Josh called which prompted Sam to turn off his normal cell phone and only use the dedicated one that only 3 people had the number for. When he arrived at campaign headquarters Jenna looked ready to kill.

"Hey bro, Dad I can't take another second of Josh. I'm going shopping until 5 people can confirm he is long gone. See ya."

"Sam, I've been trying to get you, your cell is saying you are not available."

"Josh, why don't you go downstairs and have a Beaver Tail?"

"Josh is not allowed sugar Sam! What are you thinking?" Toby snarled.

"I'm thinking that getting him out of everyone's hair would be a good idea."

"Early exit polls show that you have a solid lead on the East coast."

"What about Florida, Texas and Georgia, Josh?" Toby asked knowing that would give him about ten minutes of peace.

"Don't worry Donna said she'd be over to take care of him."

"Did she tell you when? He's driving everyone insane. My memory is either failing me or Josh was never this bad during the Bartlet years."

"I think it has to do with the pressure he is facing this time around. Mara's first required reading scared the crap out of him."

"I scanned the booklet, there is a hell of a lot of info in there."

"Exactly and Mar doesn't have a laid back teaching style."

"Fine, I'll cut him some slack. What is it Larry?"

"We've got our first numbers of the day. Do you want to hear them?"

"No, Larry I couldn't care less about the numbers." Toby replied sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So am I winning?"

President Davis: 450,343 and you have 498,568, so yes you are winning."

"Cool, well I'm going to thank the troops then head out. See you both tonight."

He spoke for about fifteen minutes thanking every department and sharing some of the more memorable moments of the campaign. He found Matty sharing some of Ed's fries and promised they would be eating within the hour. As they were walking out of the building he saw Donna leaving the embassy and waved at her before getting in the car.

12:40 p.m.

"Hey Ed, do you know where Josh is?"

"Hi Donna. Is it raining?" He asked since she was wearing a long beige raincoat.

"No, now about my husband?"

"I think someone has locked him in his office."

"Thanks."

Donna made her way over to his corner office and laughed when she noticed a burly intern sitting on a chair that was pressed up against the handle of his door.

"Sorry Ma'am but he is not allowed out."

"I'm his wife so let me in please."

"Do you have a phone on you?"

"No." Donna lied.

"Then I guess I can let you in. Rap on the door four times when you want out."

"I'll be taking my husband with me."

When the door opened Donna was surprised to see Josh staring at CNN on the TV. His phone was noticeably absent from his desk. He turned around when he heard the door close. He looked at Donna in her coat and noticed she had on a pair of navy stilettos.

"Please tell me you have your phone."

"And hello to you too! No I don't." She lied again.

"I came in here to get Florida numbers and I was locked in."

"Ah, I take it you were having a nutty and taking everyone else with you. Don't worry I'm here to distract you."

"Donna, even you can't distract me on election day."

"Wanna make a bet?" Donna purred as she looked around quickly to make sure all the blinds were pulled.

She carefully removed her coat and left it on Josh's desk. He had turned around to look out the window so she called his name. Josh couldn't' believe his eyes when he saw her standing there wearing nothing but a baseball jersey. It took a second for him to realize it wasn't a Mets jersey.

"Get that filthy piece of trash off!" He demanded.

"You want it off? Take it off." She dared him.

Josh opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He grabbed the middle of the jersey and cut the Yankees writing off it, exposing Donna's breasts. She grabbed the scissors off of him and a snip at the neck sent the offending garment down to the floor. Josh scanned her body, his lust growing heavier with each section of scanned alabaster skin. Donna grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. His hands roamed her body while she continued to kiss him senseless. She finally broke the kiss and pushed him away. She slid her coat back on, fastened the buttons and tied the sash.

"We are leaving now." She demanded.

Josh nodded his head and followed her out the door without giving a thought to the election, or his cell phone and Blackberry that had been confiscated. He didn't say a word until they were in a black town car.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he slid his hand underneath the hem of her coat.

"Did I say you could speak slave?" Donna growled. "You are my sex slave and you may only speak when I order you to. Do you understand me?"

Josh nodded his head, he'd never met Donna the dominatrix before but he had a feeling he was going to like her. He grinned when the car stopped and a uniformed doorman opened the car door. He recognized the lobby as the Ritz Carlton DC. Donna left his side for a moment to go over to the concierge desk. Seconds later she pulled on his arm and led him over to the elevator. She slid the card key in to operate the elevator and unfastened her buttons while the elevator traveled up to the eleventh floor. She let them into the Ritz- Carlton Suite, the hotels' largest and finest suite that would hold the private party that evening. She closed and locked the door, let her coat fall on the floor and pushed Josh towards a high back leather chair. Josh soon lost all sense of time.

1:25 p.m.

"Food, I need food." Matty muttered as he entered Sal's behind five agents.

"Sam, Matty! I didn't think I'd see the two of you today. I voted for you."

"Thanks Vince, could we have the usual and a slice of anything that is made so Matty doesn't faint."

"How about some garlic bread with cheese."

"Perfect, hurry I'm wasting away." Matty exclaimed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Guys order whatever you want, it's on my tab."

"Senator, how long do you think you'll be?" Dave asked.

"With dessert we are usually here for an hour and a half."

Vince brought over a plate of crispy golden garlic bread smothered in fresh mozzarella cheese and a pitcher of root beer.

"So what is this surprise you have in plan for Mommy?" Matty asked only after he'd gobbled up two pieces of bread and downed a glass of root beer.

"We just need to be home by 3:30 to accept a delivery. After you say hi to Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abbey you are going to have dinner at Aunty Ainsley's. She's going to bring you to the hotel later."

"Hey Sam, they are about to show the vote numbers." Vince called out and turned up the volume.

Sam couldn't see the TV so he listened.

Here are the latest exit pole numbers from CNN News, Maryland Senator Sam Seaborn is leading President Davis by nearly fifty thousand votes. Right now the Senator has 599,785 votes to the President's 550, 434 votes. Please keep in mind that it is still early and the numbers will dramatically increase after six when many Americans leave work for the evening and vote. Stay tuned to CNN for continuing coverage.

"Wow, that's a lot of votes to be leading by Dad."

"It's good Matty but keep in mind that almost 110 million people are expected to vote."

"That is less than a third of the population, that sucks Dad! "

"I know but no matter how often you tell people to vote most of them ignore you. They are also the first people to complain."

"It should be illegal to complain if you didn't vote."

"I'll look into drafting that bill." Sam replied with a grin.

"Dad what are you going to do when we move into the residence, you can't send me next door to Aunty Ainsley anymore."

"We'll talk about that later."

"It better not involve boarding school."

"What? No, I'd never send you away, besides do you really think you mother would agree to sending you anywhere?"

"No, she'd kill you for even suggesting it."

"Exactly. I see a pizza heading our way."

Sam and Matty made it home in time to accept the delivery. Matty rolled his eyes when he heard what the surprise entailed but he helped his Dad set everything up anyway. Sam flicked off CNN when he heard a car drive up. He looked out the window and saw Abbey get out of the car.

"Matty, they are here, come downstairs." He shouted.

Matty turned off his computer and came bounding down the stairs. As soon as he saw his Mom he ran into her arms and gave her a kiss and long hug.

"Wow, what did I do to rate that greeting?" Mara asked.

"I know today is a tough day and you looked like you could use some extra love."

"Have I told you that you are the best son on earth?"

"Not today, Hi Grandma and Grandpa."

"Matthew, did you know that the White House has its own bowling alley?" Jed asked.

"Yes and there is an indoor pool underneath the press room. Mom wants to refurbish it."

"Carol could throw pool parties instead of press conferences." Abbey laughed.

"If there was food and booze provided the press might go for it. I'll tell Toby to look into it." Sam quipped.

"I'm out of here, see you all later." Matty stated before heading to the door.

"Where is he going?" Mara inquired.

"Over to Ainsley's, Michael got a new game they want to try out. Ains will bring him to the hotel."

"Oh, let me bring your bags up to Jenna's room."

Abbey waited for Mara to be out of hearing range before greeting Sam. After she kissed him she spoke in a hushed tone.

"She's taking this better than I thought she would. I can tell she's not looking forward to tonight but she's not acting like it's the end of the world."

"No, that was earlier this morning. Maybe she had a liquid lunch?"

"She'd be asleep by now Sam. You are doing well."

"Yeah, don't tell Toby, but I don't plan on looking at my concession speech."

"Can I look at your speech Sam?" Jed asked.

"Sure, I'd love your impression on it. I'll go get it."

"If I forget to say it later, I want you both to know how much it means to me that you came down to watch the results with me."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else Sam."

"I sort of feel responsible for all of this happening..." Jed started to say when Mara interrupted him from the top of the stairs.

"Then don't wonder what I'm doing when I whack you one, several times this evening."

Jed just shook his head and sat down on the couch. "A drink would be lovely Mara."

"So did you vote?" Jenna asked Jacob from the doorway of his office.

"Yes, can I tell you I think it's crazy that I can vote for your Dad but you can't."

"Maybe, but I come from a better country." Jenna boasted.

Jacob ignored her, "I got my final clearance to take the week off. I've never been to Anguilla before but I hear it's amazing."

"The island is beautiful in general but the house sits on the most pristine white sand beach you'll ever see."

"And a mile of it belongs to Mara?"

"Yes, the house on the left is about a mile and a quarter away and the house on the right is about a mile and a half away. The best part is that the entire 10 mile stretch of beach is privately owned so you never see anyone."

"I'm sure the Secret Service will like that."

"Oh yeah, Ron thinks it is perfect. Jed and Abbey visited twice during his term and several times since."

"What time are we expected at the hotel?"

"The polls close at nine so maybe 8:30."

"You want to cheer for the polls closing on the east coast?"

"Yeah."

"You are a geek."

"Bite me. Now are we going to get something to eat or will I have to eat your arm?"

"I like my arm so I guess we are leaving now."

Sam had ordered their favourite Thai food for dinner, afterwards he brought out a bottle of champagne and made a toast to his wife. Mara's jaw dropped when Sam brought out dessert, which was replicas of the mini three layer individual wedding cakes from their wedding. After dinner, once everyone was sitting comfortably he flipped on the TV. Mara was in mid eye roll when election coverage gave way to the video of the wedding. She was touched that Sam went out of his way to make her feel special on a day he knew she'd be sad.

8 p.m.

While Mara went upstairs to get something, Jed flipped the TV back on just in time to see a posting of election results

(D) Seaborn: 49 940 372

(R) Davis : 35 585 837

"Pretty impressive Sam and I thought you speech was terrific. I added in a couple of thoughts that you might want to work you magic on."

"Thanks, I guess I should look at it."

"So how did you handle Josh today?"

"I turned my cell phone off and then Toby sent him to find me numbers while I thanked everyone. Donna was kidnapping him. Larry told me they locked him in his office without the phone or his lifelines until Donna showed up."

"I shutter to think what we ever would have done with him, if Donna didn't show up and hire herself."

"I can't even imagine it."

"I hear you enticed my son in law to join you. Charlie will make a great Deputy COS."

"I know he will, that's why I asked him. I tried everything I could think of to get Margaret but she refuses to leave the foundation. I finally guilted her into spending a week during transition and a week once we take office training Josh's assistant."

"Who was crazy enough to accept that job?"

"One of my former students actually. On my very first day of teaching, Amanda, told me she was going to get an A in my class. I told her if she was like my daughter she'd get an A+ and be arguing that there was such a thing as 110. Her response was to tell me she thought she'd enjoy the class, but reserved the right to change her mind."

"Is she invited tonight?"

"Yes, just look for an older version of Jenna."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her. Has Donna met her?"

"Yeah, they had lunch once. Donna said she'd write a how to deal with Josh book for her."

"What position does Donna get?"

"I wanted her to be my deputy but Mara claimed her first. Donna Moss Lyman will be Mara's COS and the defacto First Lady."

"All right, I'm ready, let's go before I change my mind."

Sam looked up to see Mara standing at the foot of the stairs with a book in one hand and a bottle of JD in the other. She'd changed from her office outfit to jeans and a emerald green silk shirt.

"What are you wearing on stage?" Sam asked.

"I'm not getting on the stage. Sam tonight is like your débutante ball, for me it's more like a wake. I can't go on stage and pout, my fake smile will look even worse. I'm honestly happy for you but I can't pretend I'm thrilled for me. Is that what you're wearing?"

"No, I'm going to change into a suit."

"I don't think you should. Sam you still look like you are in your late 30's. I bet when the data rolls in you wiped the board in the 18-35 demographics. Who really wears a suit at one in the morning? As your wife, best friend and stylist I say don't change."

"I concur Sam. You look neat, presentable and relaxed." Abbey chimed in.

Sam noticed that Abbey had a bottle of her favourite red wine in each hand. Jed noticed it too and laughed.

"You didn't tell me this was a BYOB party Samuel."

"I mistakenly thought they were kidding about getting drunk."

"Mara and I never kid about drinking Sam, you should know that by now." Abbey chuckled.

"Fine, I won't change, time to go."

Donna happened to glance at her watch while Josh was busy with her breasts. "Holy shit! Josh it's 8:01 we have to go home, change and get back here."

"What? I have my clothes."

"But I don't you dolt. I'm not wearing my rain coat all night!"

"Call Mara and ask her to bring you something."

"Josh, move NOW!"

The look on his wife's face propelled him out of the bed and in to his clothes in a minute flat. Donna put her coat on and slipped her feet back into her shoes. Three minutes later they left the suite and headed home.

"Hello? You can't all fit in the elevator!" Mara groaned as far too many Secret Service Agents tried to protect their charges.

Abbey snorted then noticed the frustration rise in her 'daughter'.

"Trust me, I don't think the five agents already on the elevator, will let anything happen to any of us! The rest of you can take the regular elevator, climb the stairs or scale the building for all I care, but you are not getting on this elevator!" Mara bellowed before she pressed the door close button.

One of Sam's agents looked at one of Jed's agents and moaned. "God, is it too late to request a transfer? I heard she can be such a bitch but yowza!"

Frank, Jed's agent, who had been with him since the second term took a breath to compose himself. He knew Mara could be a pain in the ass and had wanted to strangle her a few times himself, but he also respected her and he knew she was right in this case. "Al, I suggest you get a transfer first thing in the morning because if you can't respect your protectee's wife you don't belong on his team."

"Al, I'm standing right here! Don't disrespect Mara in my vicinity." Replied Mara's agent Chris.

"The elevator is here, let's just get on." suggested Abbey's agent Sandra.

None of the agents had noticed that Ron had entered the Ritz Carlton lobby. Ron only heard Chris and Sandra but he knew he'd have to do something about Al. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence.

"Doesn't look like I'll fit on the elevator. Dave, could you wait with me? I need to tell you about a schedule change since you are Sam's body man tonight.

"Sure Ron."

The elevator closed and Dave waited a few seconds to speak. "Ron, I know you are heading up transition protection so you'll be interested in this. If Al doesn't ask for a transfer out of the Seaborn family detail, you need to reassign him. I hate to say it but with that attitude, he shouldn't be in the White House at all"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Dave calmly explain exactly what happened. Ron smiled, he had been compiling a list of agents he'd nominate to become head of the detail if Sam won. Dave's honesty and understanding of the team dynamics needed to successfully protect a President impressed him and he'd made the short list.

"Thank you Dave, I agree."

"There is no schedule change, you sensed the tension didn't you?"

"Yes, but I also heard Sandra and Chris."

Ron knew he'd have his hands full when he agreed to head the campaign and transition team. He was prepared for Mara to go through agents like tissues but she had only asked for one agent to be replaced and two agents had asked to be reassigned. He hadn't given much thought to Sam's agents having a problem with Mara. He'd have to talk to all the agents assigned to the Seaborns.

When Mara and Sam entered the suite they found Jenna, Jacob, Ginger, and Sam setting up the food. Ryan was standing near his wife but he was eating a square piece of pizza. Ginger glared at her husband but he simply smiled and licked his lips.

"Oh guys, this is so great of you." Mara gushed.

"Samantha, you seem to be more beautiful every time I see you." Abbey stated.

"Come give me a hug, Jenna! Jed countered.

By 8:45 the suite had filled almost to capacity. Sam looked around and didn't notice anyone he wanted to share the night with missing, other than his Mother. She told Sam that she wanted to vote for him in person and that she'd be there for the inauguration. Ainsley, Tom, Michael and Matty hadn't arrived yet but he knew they'd be there soon. Mara was sitting beside him, drawing hearts on his right hand with her thumb. He put his left hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mara was trying to be in the party spirit, making bets with Josh about the election, sipping on her drink that never seemed to be empty for long and whopping it up every time there was an update.

"Never forget how much I love you." Sam whispered in her ear.

"I'll love you even though you'll be President." She whispered back.

9:00 p.m.

As the polls officially closed in the Eastern time zone Toby popped the cork on a bottle of champagne.

"We can now party just a bit." Toby announced with a grin.

"Sam. Sam, my sunshine man, I have a feeling you are going to win big!" CJ declared from across the room, raising her glass to him.

Several other people made toasts and when they were done, Mara poured herself another glass of champagne and stood.

"Several hours from now, when my husband is officially declared the next President of the United States, I'll be drunk as a skunk and blissfully unaware. So I want you all to know that I hate each and every one of you, for helping him to win! O.K. I don't hate you but you are all on my list and..."

"It's a very serious list." Everyone responded with laughter.

"Anyway, I'm glad I can count on all of you to keep me from creating an enormous scandal that would force Sam to resign so I can have my husband back. To Sam, who will change this country for the better."

"My turn, since my wife will be three sheets to the wind when I win, this is for her. Mara, I could never have done this without you. Your love and support means the world to me. I know the next four years won't be easy but I have no doubt that the strength of our love will see us through it. I love you, now go get wasted."

Mara smiled and pulled him to her for a long passionate kiss. Her plans to retire to the bedroom were interrupted by the arrival of her son. Matty kept her out at the party for an additional hour.

"Shut up everyone!" Josh yelled as he turned the volume up on the TV.

"Lets take a look at the map, NBC news with 30 of precincts reporting is now going to project that Maryland Senator, Sam Seaborn has won all 13 colonies and 158 electoral college votes. The results in Florida are still too close to call but Senator Seaborn is also the projected winner of Illinois' 21 votes, Ohio's 20 votes, the District of Columbia's 3 votes and Connecticut's 7 votes. This gives the Senator 209 votes. Phil what do you make of this ?"

"Well Tom, it is no surprise that the democrats are doing so well in the East, after all it is a traditional stronghold for them. What is interesting is how close the race is in Florida, I wouldn't be surprised to see one percent of the vote making the difference. The Senator has also been polling incredibly well in California, Nevada, Washington, and... Sorry I've just been given word that we are now going to call Indiana for the Senator raising his total to 220 votes."

"I think the story of the evening isn't going to be if the Senator wins but by how many votes."

"Interesting Jackie, do you see Texas swinging for the Senator?"

"I think it will be close but I predict Texas will go to the President.. I think Vice President Wallace will win his home state over Vice Presidential Candidate Dana Ducane, who is wildly popular but I think experience will win out."

"We'll be right back after theses messages."

Josh turned the volume down again and loudly proclaimed, "Who da man?"

"Sam's da man!" Donna yelled.

"All you need is California's 55 votes and you'll have 275. I know you'll get those votes plus many more so I'm going to go drink now. I love you." Mara said softly to her husband.

"I'll carry you back home if I have to. Out of curiosity, how many votes did you bet ?

"355, I think you are going to loose Florida, Josh doesn't think so."

"Wow, I figured I'd get about 300, I like your confidence in me. I love you."

"I love you back. Here is your victory kiss."

Mara engaged Sam in several long blistering kisses before grabbing two bottles of champagne and going over to Abbey.

Around 11 p.m. Sam noticed a lack of estrogen in the room. He wandered over to the bedroom and carefully opened the door. He found Mara, Abbey, Donna, Ginger, Ainsley, Margaret, Carol, and CJ having a private party. Matty was fast asleep curled up in his Mom's arms.

"So that's where my son is. It only took 13 years, but my boy finally found a use for his Mom's boobs."

Mara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how he fell asleep, those breasts are too damn firm to be comfortable." Donna quipped.

"Donna, dare I ask how you know the firmness of my wife's breasts?"

"Please, she's been jealous of them for 18 years!" CJ teased.

"Oh like you wouldn't kill for the breasts of a buxom 20 year old." Donna muttered.

"On that note, I'm leaving. If anyone cares, I'm leading the popular vote by 20 million right now."

"Damn, I guess I have to be the Press Secretary now." Carol joked.

"Unless your former boss wants to..."

"Not on your life Spanky. I don't love you that much!"

You've wounded me Claudia Jean." Sam said dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen." Donna laughed.

"Fine I'm leaving."

It was a little after 12:30 a.m. When the call came in on Josh's cell. He handed the phone to Sam

and spun around the room in a victory dance.

"Hello Mr. President."

"That will be your title in a few months Sam. Congratulations on running a respectable, clean campaign I think we've finally shown voters that a campaign is possible without mud slinging."

"Sir, while we may disagree about how the country should be run, I've always respected you as a President. It also takes two parties to run a clean campaign so I congratulate you too."

"Thank you Sam. My announcement that I've conceded the election will be made in five minutes. Enjoy your evening."

Sam hung up the phone and smiled. His dream had finally come true, he was about to become the President of the Untied States of America. Jed was the first to congratulate him, followed by Leo. Jenna handed him his speech and left to announce that Sam would be in the ballroom shortly.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone left the suite with Sam, to stand in the audience when Sam gave his speech. Mara and Matty were both asleep and one agent remained in the suite to protect the future first family.

Sam's fifteen minute speech stretched to thirty four minutes with all the interruptions of cheers and applause. Everyone left from the ballroom except Jenna and Jacob who went back to the suite with Sam.

He looked into the bedroom and gently sat down on the bed to kiss his son and wife.

"Jacob could you carry Matty down to the car for me. I'll take Mara."

"Dad, why don't you just stay here for the night?"

"I promised Mara we'd go home. The two of you should enjoy the suite."

"We will, see you later President Dad."

Sam gave her a hug and kiss then went to pick Mara up. One of the agents carried Matty from the car up to his room while Sam gently placed Mara on their bed. He thanked the agent and followed him downstairs to lock the door. He kicked off his shoes, took off his blue sweater and slid into bed, wrapping his arms around Mara. He kissed the top of her head and was asleep in minutes.

To be continued in Transition to Power.


End file.
